


筑梦师

by PinkGirl_Connie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl_Connie/pseuds/PinkGirl_Connie
Summary: 寡猎向三妹讲故事其它CP出现偶尔有微ooc悲剧慎入。





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> 试试写双线剧情……主线1就是秩序之光中心向……  
> 原文发表于lofter和微博

辛梅塔（一）

——————————

“请问，我要找辛梅塔……”

珠帘发出轻轻的声响，雪白纤细的手臂将珠帘掀起了半幅，然后露出了女孩的半张脸。

塞特娅·法斯瓦尼听到声音响动，于是抬起了头。越过柚木精雕桌上堆砌得乱七八糟的手稿，她看清了来访者的样子。

这是个大约二十来岁的年轻女性，一头利落的短发，眼睛大大，鼻梁高挺，却微有倦意。

塞特亚站起来，缓步绕到桌前，轻轻倚靠在桌侧，然后将手臂抱在胸口，对来者露出了微笑：

“我就是你要找的人。”

“你就是辛梅塔？”来人仿佛有些不可置信的表情，“我还以为……”

塞特亚当然知道她为什么不信，毕竟外面对她的传言已近玄乎。有人说她是看起来只有七八岁的女童，又有人说她是白发苍苍的老妇，还有人说她其实是满脸胡茬的中年男人，但最离谱的，还是那些说她长得和传说中的迦梨女神一样的人。他们说，辛梅塔拥有着紫色的嘴唇和天蓝色的皮肤，脖颈上挂着用骷髅串成的项链。

但现在，站在客人面前的她，不过是一个拥有小麦色皮肤、蓄着长发、棕色瞳孔的普通女人罢了。

“我就是辛梅塔，也有人叫我秩序之光，”塞特亚眯了眯眼睛，“当然如果你愿意，也可以叫我塞特亚。”

似乎是意识到了自己有些唐突，来人忙不迭地压了压腰，道歉道：

“不好意思……那个，我叫莉娜·奥克斯顿。”

“英国人？”塞特亚听出了对方浓浓的英伦腔。

“哈？”莉娜挠了挠脑后，“是。”

“那么，”塞特亚伸出手来，邀请对方坐下，然后绕回到书桌后坐下，将手支在了下颚，接着对莉娜扬了扬下吧，“你有什么需要我帮助的吗？”

莉娜坐在沙发上，塞特亚的凝视让她有些局促，她将双手放在双膝，两个手掌不断地摩擦着。

“我爱的人去世了。”她的声音如同丝线，十分纤细。

“哦……这太遗憾了。”赛特亚这么说着，脸上却毫无波澜。

莉娜并没有因为塞特亚的平静而有所愠恼，反是抬起眼来对着塞特亚道：

“逝者已逝，我是这么认为的，不是吗？”

“当然，”塞特亚观察着莉娜脸上的神情，然后道，“可你似乎……”

她点到即止。

“是的，”莉娜显得十分苦恼，她将头埋了下去，“虽然这么想，但我还是做不到。”

“这很难，”赛特亚简短地总结，顿了顿，她又开口问道：“介意告诉我她是怎么去世的吗。”看到莉娜被刺痛的瞳孔，她赶紧又补充了一句：“我只是想看看怎么帮你。”

“她被流弹击中，当场就……我甚至来不及告诉她我爱她，”莉娜的眼眶红了，“你知道，最近因为能源紧缺，到处都很乱。当时她正在她的故乡法国……”

“我听说了，政府抢占了最稀缺的能源，平民正在暴动，”赛特亚瞬间了然：“真是非常遗憾。”

“我让她和我一起先逃到英国再作打算，但是她……她是个勇敢的人。”莉娜缓缓抬起头，脸上挂着晶莹的泪花。

这让一向都持重的塞特亚也不免有些动容，她忍不住出声安慰：“我相信她选择了最好的路。”

“我并没有责怪什么，也不会因为我们所做的一切而后悔，只是，”说到这里，莉娜的眼中投射出一点希望之光：“如果可以，我希望至少能够做个好梦，我听说你是最好的筑梦师。”

塞特亚不置可否：“我可以帮你做一个梦，但你要知道，即使是再优秀的筑梦师，也只能为你编织最真的场景和最完美的开始，梦的走向却是不可控的。”

莉娜抬起手来，抹了抹脸上的泪：

“没关系，起码我能再见她一次，无论结局怎样，我都想和她好好告别。”

“你很坚持呢。”塞特亚轻轻道。

莉娜点了点头，她直视着塞特亚：“所以我希望你能帮帮我，多少钱我都可以付。”

塞特亚笑了，她的笑容有些妩媚：

“我不需要钱，我需要‘代价’。”

莉娜有些茫然：“什么意思？”

“我答应帮你，但是作为代价，”塞特亚将手指关节在桌面上敲出“磕磕”的节奏，“我需要收集梦境的能量，这代表着我能够看到梦境所有的细节，你愿意吗？”

莉娜一怔，旋即喃喃道：“可这是……我的梦啊？！”

塞特亚身体向后一靠，露出一个意味深长的笑：

“这就是所谓的代价嘛。”

莉娜沉默了，像是在经历着艰难的思想斗争。最后，她终于下定了决心，站起来走到塞特亚面前，冲着她伸出了右手：

“成交。”

——————————————————————

塞特亚站起来，转过身在书架的某处轻轻一按，随着一阵轻微的隆隆声，一道隐秘的小门出现在莉娜眼前。

塞特亚引着莉娜绕过书架穿过了小门。小门后是一条细细长长的走廊，两旁有许多房间，房门都紧闭着，不知道里面有什么。两侧的墙壁上、门与门之间，挂着色泽艳丽的挂画，画上画着印度传说中的神话人物，但是莉娜不太看得明白。空气中隐隐约约飘散着香味，越到深处，香味越浓。

最后，他们在走廊的尽头的房间门口停了下来，塞特亚扭了扭门把手，门便应声而开。房门开处，香味扑面而来，虽是甜甜腻腻，却不会让人觉得反感，反而让人觉得莫名地放松。

莉娜踩着塞特亚的脚步走进去，脚下地毯绵软的起伏感让她觉得像在云中行走。暖色的壁灯下，是一张铺着厚厚毯子的床。靠床的墙上，有一幅斑驳绚丽的挂毯，其它几面墙却倚着几个架柜，上面陈放着各种各样的花瓶和摆设。床边有一张茶几、一张沙发，茶几上放着一个小圆筒，里面一支香棒正在静静燃烧，屋内甜蜜的香味，正是它所发出。

“请在这里躺下。”塞特亚指了指床。

莉娜点点头，走过去平躺下来，再将塞特亚递过来的盖毯轻轻拉上，然后扭头冲着塞特亚眨了眨眼睛：

“这样就可以了？”

“没错，”塞特亚不知从哪里取出了一个小小的、像发射器一样的玩意，拿在右手上，道，“香薰可以让你放松，这样我们的开始就会容易得多。”

莉娜的眼神在塞特亚的右手上停留了片刻，又望了望她左手中心微微发出的蓝色光晕，蹙了蹙眉心：

“会痛吗？”

塞特亚的摆弄着手上的装置：

“我保证，你会毫无知觉。”

“这就好了，”莉娜心满意足地闭上了眼睛，小声道，“我怕疼。”

“集中注意力去想你想要的那个场景和人物，”塞特亚提醒对方，“即使是事先了解了你想要的开篇场景和故事，你的潜意识也是非常重要的。”

“……凡尔赛宫、圣母院、凯旋门，”猎空脸上浮现起笑容来，“我就是在巴黎遇见她的。想到这些，我都有些迫不及待了。”

塞特亚努了努嘴，没有答话。她轻轻地按了按光子发射器，蓝色的光晕便透了出来，塞特亚轻车熟路，轻轻地“拎”住了蓝光的一角，手指翻动间，蓝色光晕被她拉长、拉大，并呈现出立体的美感。蓝色的光子汇聚在一起，在她手中勾勒出各式各样的图形和式样，最后变成了圣母院哥特式的线条、变成了凡尔赛宫穹顶上的洛可可浮雕。

“梦开始的地方是有序的蓝色光子。”塞特亚望着莉娜渐渐平稳了呼吸，逐渐松弛的表情，心中不禁暗暗地想。

莉娜感觉到自己的世界被一片幽蓝包围了，她遵照塞特亚的指示，在脑海中勾勒出那个人的样子。

可是当那个名字就要脱口而出时，为什么又想到了那天的场景呢？

巨大的悲伤漫上来，不可遏制。莉娜知道自己此时此刻不应该有这样的情绪，但越是这么想着，胸中却越是汹涌澎湃。

表现在梦境之外，最明显不过是莉娜在塞特亚的眼皮子底下猛地抽了一口气。

塞特亚把最后一丝光晕收回到光子发射器中，眉梢轻轻地挑了起来，她伸出手，轻轻放在莉娜的头顶上，微微温热的触感让莉娜平静了下来。

“这可不是一个好的开头啊，我的小姐。”塞特亚轻轻地说。

“这不正是你想要的吗？”身后骤然响起另一个声音。

并没有任何迹象说明这个房间里面还有另一个人，但是塞特亚却好似早已习惯，对隐藏的第三者的突然发声并没有表现出任何惊慌，反而轻轻笑出了声：

“悄声，我们的公主已经入睡了哦。”

“辛梅塔，”第三者依旧没有现身，但声音源源不断，“你当初也是这么对我的吗？”

“你想多了，”塞特亚一脸人畜无害的神情，“由始至终，我都只是个‘好人’呀！”


	2. Chapter 2

莉娜（一）

——————————————

巴黎，春。

莉娜·奥克斯顿从小车上下来，空气中微微有些冷意。她拉了拉斗篷，好让自己能够更暖和些——但是好像并没有什么作用。

她低头看了看手中的信，信上字体娟秀，写明了见面的时间和地点。她再看了看自己所处的位置，如果不错的话，那么那个人应该是住在眼前的房子里。

莉娜走上了台阶，盯着门牌看了一会儿，确定就是这串数字后，才缓缓抬起了手。她正打算敲门，门却突然开了，这让莉娜惊了一惊，忙抬起眼来，露出了被风吹得有些通红的脸。

“您是……”开门的是一位女仆，看到莉娜的时候，她的眉心微微收缩在了一起，“迷路了吗？”

“不、不，”莉娜定了定神，忙将手中的信件在女仆的眼前挥了一挥，“我叫莉娜·奥克斯顿，是皮埃尔公爵夫人的英国朋友。”

“朋友？英国人？”女仆一脸迟疑的样子。

莉娜好脾气地笑笑：“你总不能阻挡一个横跨了英吉利海峡的女人来见她的朋友吧？”

“我很怀疑，小姐。”女仆满腹狐疑。

“好了贝尔太太，这位真的是我的朋友。”

女仆身后，女主人露出了姣好的面容，她穿着复古的酒红色长裙，栗色的卷发束了起来，上面插着一支山茶花，看到莉娜，对方立刻展现出了热情的一面，上来给了她一个大大的拥抱。

“你能来我真是太开心了，”皮埃尔公爵夫人笑望着莉娜，然后对着女仆点了点头，解释道，“希望你不要见怪，最近那帮无聊的家伙总喜欢假装迷路的人来敲我家的门。”

莉娜跟随着对方的脚步走进门来，将行李在门口放下，一边在贝尔太太的帮助下解着斗篷，一边对皮埃尔公爵夫人眨了眨眼睛：

“你还是这么受公众欢迎呀！”

“开什么玩笑，”皮埃尔公爵夫人拉着莉娜走进客厅，招呼她在沙发上坐下来，一边抱怨着，“他们不过想知道王室的花边新闻而已。”

莉娜耸了耸肩：“谁让你深得王妃信任呢？”

皮埃尔公爵夫人有些无奈：“如果上帝让我再选一次，我可不愿在入学那天选择和王妃大人同住一个宿舍，我和她性格可不大相像——当然，现在说这个好像有些马后炮。”

“那时候你也想不到她会嫁给一个立志于复辟法兰西王朝的男人嘛，”莉娜接过贝尔太太递过来的茶，轻轻地啜了一口，安慰道。

讲到刚刚复辟五年的新法兰西王朝，皮埃尔公爵夫人的眼皮就是一跳：

“你们英国人怎么看这件事？”

“自诩自由、平等、博爱的法兰西，最后也走上复辟的老路了。”莉娜无不讽刺地开口。

“王室内部却认为，只有成为一个帝国，才能将人民团结起来，才能在资源争夺中一往无前。”皮埃尔公爵夫人轻轻道。

莉娜摇了摇头：“荒唐。”

皮埃尔公爵夫人耸耸肩：“我那个蠢丈夫却深信不疑。”

“说到公爵大人，”莉娜不由得扬了扬眉毛，“他依然还在外公干吗？”

“他宁可在外肝脑涂地，也不愿回家瞧一眼，”皮埃尔公爵夫人笑了，“哪怕是我早就签字的离婚协议。”

莉娜也不由得笑出了声：“公爵夫人放弃名誉和地位，这可是了不得的大新闻。”

“那也比在屋子里闷死的好，”皮埃尔公爵夫人很是不屑，“更何况当初和他结婚也不是出于我本人的意愿。”

“好了好了，”莉娜凑过去一把拉住朋友的肩，“我还不了解你吗？”

皮埃尔公爵夫人抿着嘴，忍着笑道：“不过在协议签字之前，只能委屈你这个自由女战士来陪我度过最后这段乏味的贵族生活了。”

莉娜兴致盎然：“见证星星之火燎原也不失为一件有趣的事嘛。”

“悄声，”皮埃尔公爵夫人将手指竖在嘴唇边，轻轻道，“你现在是在公爵夫人的家中做客，不是在外游行示威呀。”

“知道啦，我的夫人，”莉娜一边吐了吐舌头，一边又啜了一口茶，摇头晃脑道，“那今天你要带我去哪里打发时间呢。”

“你会喜欢的。”皮埃尔公爵夫人优雅地笑笑。

————————————————————————————

但是，莉娜并不喜欢穿着这种复古的大裙子来“打发时间”。它们层层叠叠、撑得蓬松、腰部又过于收束，除开让人窒息这一层，还让她活像一颗彩色的香菇。

“现代社会还搞什么复古，”莉娜抱怨着，“最好的应该是衬衫和裤子！”

皮埃尔公爵夫人推着莉娜出门，车辆已经在门前迎候，借着车辆启动时发出的轻微轰鸣，她悄悄附在莉娜的耳边呓语道：

“法兰西的病还远远不止于此呢，你就别抱怨了。”

“我正拭目以待。”莉娜扬着眉梢、语中带刺。

车辆在一处恢弘的宫殿前停下，有人替她们拉开了车门。莉娜伸出腿，踏在地上的触感如棉花般柔软，那是铺得厚厚的地毯。穿过披着彩色宝石的拱廊，穿过镶金披银的华美走廊，走进富丽堂皇的大厅，如瀑布一般倾斜而下的水晶灯让莉娜炫目。

墙上精致的雕饰和巨幅的挂毯彰显着此间的气派，陈设着的琳琅满目的奇珍异宝的璀璨光辉暗示着主人的身份尊贵，带有太阳图样的装饰似乎是在诉说着这座宏伟厅堂的历史。

“这就是凡尔赛宫啊！”莉娜一下反应了过来。

交响乐已经奏响，身着华服的男男女女在舞池中游走，像是游弋在海中的漂亮的鱼，大家的目光并不会在莉娜这样名不见经传的陌生人身上停驻。能够吸引所有人目光的人似乎只有一个——那就是舞池中那位翩翩起舞的年轻贵妇。她身段高挑，棕发绿眼，肌肤胜雪，长相精致而柔美，浑身上下透着一股华贵之气。

“你已经瞧见了，这位就是法兰西的王妃，”皮埃尔公爵夫人附在莉娜的耳畔悄声道，“大家都说她和历史上的玛丽·安托瓦内特有几分相像呢。”

莉娜眼前立马浮现出历史书上玛丽王后的画像，眉眼之间还真有那么一些相似，不由得微微一笑，轻轻道：

“不过我也听别人说，这位王妃聪明持重，倒是新王的奢靡更胜玛丽王后几分呢。”

皮埃尔公爵夫人转了转眼珠，从侍从手中的托盘中拿了一只盛着琼浆的水晶杯，在半空中虚晃一个干杯的姿势：

“那你也一定听说，新王不太喜欢这位太过于聪明的王妃，认为她只需要在酒会上做些无聊的社交就好。”

“愚蠢之极。”莉娜嗤之以鼻。

“要当心啊，莉娜，”皮埃尔公爵夫人将美酒一饮而尽，“你可是‘偶然’出现在这里的英国贵族女人哦。”

“好吧，我可避之不及，”莉娜扯了扯裙角，嘟哝着，“更何况，这裙子也让我浑身不自在……”

“阳台在那边，”皮埃尔公爵夫人过于了解她这位朋友，好心地指了指不远处，“不过你真的要去吗？”

边说着边指了指不远处正冲着她们挥手的王妃。

“我看起来像有选择吗？”莉娜无奈地耸耸肩。

皮埃尔公爵夫人噗嗤一下笑出声来，却没有再说什么，而是挽着莉娜朝着与阳台相悖的方向走过去。

“晚上好，王妃陛下。”皮埃尔公爵夫人用古式屈膝礼向王妃问好。

这倒让莉娜有些尴尬，毕竟他们那儿人们之间打招呼的方式依旧是“你好，今天天气不错”这样的套路。

“这位小姐是您的朋友吗，夫人？”王妃并没有见怪的神色，反而显得十分和善。

“是的，一位来自英国的伙伴。”皮埃尔公爵夫人谦恭有度。

“啊……难怪有些拘谨呢。”王妃的神情一下舒展开来。

这下轮到莉娜不好意思了，她一时有些拿不定主意，不知道自己此时伸出右手去和对方握手会不会显得十分奇怪。

“我叫莉娜·奥克斯顿，您可以叫我莉娜……”巨大的局促使得她十分窘迫。

王妃的眼角弯了弯，一把握住了莉娜犹豫不定的右手，然后摇了摇：“你好，莉娜。”

“啊……你好！”莉娜慌乱之中竟不知如何答话。

“很不习惯吧，”王妃笑了，压低了嗓音道，“别担心，一开始我也很不习惯。”

温和而坚定的嗓音让莉娜忍不住对她有了些好感：“是有些不适应。”

“我一大不太赞成恢复这些繁琐的礼节，”王妃凑过来悄悄道，“但是陛下认为这些礼节会让大家知道什么叫‘顺从’。”

“顺从可不是一个好词语。”莉娜大着胆子试探道。

王妃咯咯笑出声来：“刻板的英国人也这么认为吗？”

莉娜扬了扬嘴角：“英国人的骨子里可是很骄傲的呢。”

“若陛下骨子里有你们一半的骄傲可就好了，”王妃的语气中有些不屑，“只可惜我没有早发现，他骨子里的骄傲早已变成了自大。”

这番说辞从法兰西的王妃口中说出，还真让莉娜有些惊诧。她不由得望向皮埃尔公爵夫人，试图从她的眼神中获得帮助，却见到她的朋友脸上挂着了然与习以为常的神情，于是也大约猜到了什么。

正思索着如何开口，莉娜却忽地感到身后似乎有人正移动着靠向她们。她立刻警觉地回头，却发现不过是个女侍，恰好被她猛然转身的动作撞了个正着，手中的食盘一滑，里面的食物全部洒了出来。

“抱歉！我不是故意的！”女侍惊恐地发现污渍溅落在王妃绣着金线的裙角，一时间有些手足无措。

“天哪，你这手脚笨拙的蠢货，”闻声赶来的侍从忍不住开口大骂，但见到王妃紧蹙的眉心，他不得不赶忙将接下来的诅咒换成了致歉，“无意冒犯，我的陛下，非常抱歉，我一定会严加管教！”

“够了，把这里收拾一下。”王妃对侍从疾声厉色道。顿了顿，又回头轻轻拉起了女侍手，和颜悦色道，“没关系，陪我去换一身衣服吧。”

“遵命，我的陛下。”侍从察觉到王妃的语气不善，忙不迭地答话。

“先失陪一会儿。”王妃抬起眼，对莉娜和皮埃尔公爵夫人点了点头。

“请便。”皮埃尔公爵夫人作出一个“请”的姿势。

然而尽管王妃并没有计较，侍从懊丧地清理着地上的污渍，房间里的舞会依旧在继续进行，莉娜却莫名地感觉到一丝异样。就在事件发生的短短瞬间，她似乎是看到有什么熟悉的东西从她眼前一闪而过，却又因为场景转换太快而被她忽略了。

是什么呢？她忍不住又将刚才的情形在她的脑海中过了一遍。那个细节很重要，她想着，然后又过了一遍，顿时一个激灵，惊出了一身冷汗。

女侍的手腕内侧有一个圆形的标记，若不是仔细回想，一定是会被忽略的——

那是一个小小的、黑色的蜘蛛纹身。


	3. Chapter 3

艾米丽（一）

艾米丽·拉克瓦心情阴郁，阴是阴天的阴。

土地荒废、经济衰败都算了，至少还能再核电站混点家用钱，可惜生不逢时，连工作的核电站也被新王以保护国有资产为名而牢牢把控。再接着就是大规模的裁员了，面对工人们的静坐抗议，上头也不过美其名曰：精简机构。

祸不单行，丈夫杰哈与工友商讨抗议游行时被王家卫队逮了个正着，没有任何辩驳的机会，王家卫队就以企图叛乱的罪名将杰哈一众人射杀。于是在失业的第二天，艾米丽成为了一个寡妇。

丧礼结束，艾米丽为杰哈献上最后一朵鸢尾，所有人都走光了，她还站在那儿发呆，她也不知道应该往哪里去。眼泪已经流干，她抬起头望望灰黑的天空，心中不由得开始思索，若是上帝存在，那他是否也会为杰哈的无辜而哀悼呢？

“你是遇到什么不好的事了吗？”

骤然响起的女声。

没有任何预兆显示这附近还有人。可又有什么关系呢？艾米丽已经没有了亲人、没有了工作、没有了希望。她生活的这个世界真是糟糕透了，即使是遇到了歹徒，对方想取走她的性命，她也不会有任何异议。

那样的话，就能和杰哈再次见面了。她暗暗想。

“我没有钱，”艾米丽平静的声线听不出任何情绪，“也没有财产。”

“哎呀，还真是不客气呢，”女人的声音有些玩味，“可这都不是我想要的。”

艾米丽猛地转身，银白色头发的高个女人正含笑望着自己，她手中握着一支盛开的百合花。

“可以吗？”女人征询似的指了指杰哈长眠之处。

艾米丽没有答话，只是将身体转过一个微小的角度，算是默许。

看着女人将花放下，艾米丽才开口：

“你是谁？杰哈的朋友吗？”

“不，艾米丽，”女人优雅一笑，“我是你的朋友。”她将“你”字咬得极重。

“我不认识你。”艾米丽断然道。

“我们已经认识了，”对方不以为意，反而自我介绍道，“我叫安吉拉·齐格勒，是个医生。”

艾米丽发出一声短促的冷笑：“我不需要医生。”

安吉拉并没有被艾米丽激怒，反是笑意更浓，她摇了摇头，伸手按在艾米丽的嘴角：“你马上就会发现你需要的。”

即是是恰到好处、看似友善的笑容，在此刻的艾米丽看来也是一种挑衅。她一把拨开安吉拉的手指，语气森然：

“你可以走了。”

“我可不想白跑一趟，”安吉拉耸了耸肩，“更何况，我需要你，你也需要我呀。”

“我都说过……”艾米丽十分不耐烦。

“你已经走投无路了吧？”安吉拉打断了艾米丽。

艾米丽身体微微一颤，脸上却是平静：“这与你无关。”

安吉拉摇了摇头：“与其在这里汲汲于死，倒不如和我做个交易。”

艾米丽细长的眉毛缩在了一团：“你说什——”

“我说，我们做个交易吧，说不定能做点什么惊世骇俗的事情来哦，”安吉拉的眼睛轻轻眯了起来，她的语气带着极强的煽动性和蛊惑性，“否则，你也不过是一个普通的、慢慢等死的女人而已。”

艾米丽气极反笑：“一个普通的医生和一个寡妇又能做出什么惊世骇俗的事呢？”

“谁知道，”安吉拉的手指卷动着银色的发丝，眼睛却看向艾米丽的瞳孔，“或许，或许把你改造成一台杀人机器也说不定哦？”

艾米丽心脏猛地一阵收缩：“你说什么？！”

安吉拉摊了摊手，一脸无辜：“我什么也没说。”

艾米丽却一下抓住安吉拉的肩膀，十指紧扣：“你……真的可以……把我改造成你说的那样？”

“哎呀，我可不敢保证一定会成功，而且风险还很大，”安吉拉眼中满是狡黠，“但是，谁知道呢……？”

“如果我不接受，我就只是个普通的女人，”艾米丽喃喃道，“但如果我接受了……我就能替杰哈复仇。”说到这里，艾米丽本已浑浊的瞳眸中，一抹微光又燃了起来。

“不得不承认，一个被逼到了绝境的女人，的确是我最好的实验人选啊。”安吉拉从大衣口袋里取出一块液晶屏幕，全息投影的内容恰好是杰哈被王家卫对枪杀的新闻。

“你也是个精打细算的人呀，”艾米丽棕色的瞳孔中扬起冷意，“所以你到底是个怎样的医生呢？”

“跟我走就知道了。”安吉拉扬了扬眉毛，故弄玄虚。

“无所谓了，我也不太关心，”艾米丽下定了决心，于是注视着安吉拉：“说吧，我们要去哪里？”

 

身体的改造不是个舒服的过程，艾米丽不太愿意去回想药物入侵时候的疼痛和手术刀划开皮肤时的声音。更何况改造完成后，尽管迎接她的是更好的视力、更敏捷的反应力、更健壮的身体、更优的身体机能，但皮肤变蓝、心跳速率降低、体温变冷这一系列副作用倒是她始料未及的。

安吉拉对此作出的解释是“有得必有失”。

安吉拉·齐格勒医生，按照她的说法应该是一个在各国游走的黑市医生，但在艾米丽的眼中，这家伙其实是一个丧心病狂、热衷于人体实验的疯狂变态。

“你这么说我可要伤心了，”安吉拉将神经毒素注射到艾米丽的皮下，一边摇头叹道，“我可从不做踩界的事呀。”

艾米丽不置可否。经安吉拉的引荐，她现在隶属于一个反抗组织，Eden。

安吉拉曾经想解释Eden究竟是个什么样的组织，又有哪些人，具体是在从事什么工作，为什么很多人都反对Eden想要做的事，但都被艾米丽无情地打断。

“我不在乎，”她擦拭着手中的狙击枪，冷声道，“你知道，我的目标只有一个。”

“如果你是指法兰西的国王的话，”安吉拉玩味地凝视着艾米丽，“难道你想光凭一己之力潜入吗？”

艾米丽的手指停住了：“黑百合独来独往、一枪一个，你是知道的。”

“啊……对，你已经更胜于前了，”安吉拉脸上的玩味更浓，“万一真的成功了，你还会被载入史册哦。”

“名垂青史这种事我没什么兴趣，但是如果杀死国王能完成我替杰哈复仇的愿望，”艾米丽的眼角扬了起来，棕色的瞳孔中射出两道寒光：“我愿意。”

“国王倒下了，王家卫队自然也就不存在了，”安吉拉抿嘴一笑，“想法很好。”

艾米丽道：“这想法加布里尔不也有吗？”

“我从来没对加布里尔的想法表示同意，”安吉拉耸耸肩，“毕竟我只是个医生。”

“你也没表示过反对嘛，”艾米丽将狙击枪上膛，然后站起来扭头冲着安吉拉勾了勾嘴角，“所以加布里尔一直对你的模棱两可有些不满。”

“唔，我会考虑改改的。”安吉拉将手术刀收回箱子，冲艾米丽弯了弯眼睛。

艾米丽挥了挥手，头也不回地走了出去。

 

巴黎夜色迷离，变换的霓虹灯光投射出五颜六色的光带。明明暗暗的色彩交错是艾米丽的保护色，借助手中的抓钩，她可以在黑夜里肆意潜行。

凡尔赛宫的舞会即将开始，几天前，她已经打听到王妃陛下会亲自前往。如果将王妃作为人质的话，要引出向来不爱抛头露面的新王，想来不是什么难事。可问题就在于，她要怎么潜入呢？

艾米丽选择了乔装，毕竟灯火长明的地方不适合夜行的蜘蛛。

然而即使是在有光照耀到的地方，投下的阴影里，蜘蛛也会悄悄布好蛛网。

现在，她已经成功引得王妃和她单独行动了。她们正在去往房间更衣的路上，只要能顺利到达，她就能不费吹灰之力将王妃捕获。

艾米丽悄悄地摸索到了藏在袖中的剧毒诡雷，若是王妃要逃，她大可让她尝尝毒气的味道。

“你是新来的吗，”王妃的声音自身畔响起，“我以前没有见到过你。”

“是的陛下。”艾米丽低垂着头，她不愿多话，以免引起王妃的怀疑。

“你从哪里来？”王妃又问。

“安纳西。”艾米丽简短地回答。

“安纳西，”王妃跟着复述了一遍，然后赞叹道，“那是我这辈子去过的最美的地方。告诉我，你喜欢那儿吗？”

艾米丽感觉不到任何情绪，但还是低声附和着：“非常喜欢，我的陛下。”

心中却在盼望着赶紧穿过这条该死的、灯火通明的走廊。

两个人总算走到了走廊尽头，只要再拐个弯，两人就能进入守卫的死角，而经过这个死角，就是王妃的更衣室了。

“王妃陛下，请等等！”

清脆的女声自身后传来，来得突然又语速急促，所以王妃顿了一步。也正是这一步，给了来人可乘之机。听到轻微的脉冲电流声，艾米丽条件反射地便是一个转身，于是子弹擦着她的脸颊过去，在她的表皮留下一道浅浅的血痕。

趁着艾米丽闪避的瞬间，那人已经一阵风似的卷过来，隔在她和王妃的中间，透过余光，艾米丽看到后面匆匆赶来的侍卫已经趁乱将王妃拉往一旁，并护着她迅速后撤。而正对着她的，却是一个只穿了一件贴身衬衫、一条不怎么合体的男士长裤、光着脚丫、两只手都握着脉冲手枪的短发女人。

“黑百合，对吗？”是莉娜·奥克斯顿。

艾米丽并不认识眼前的女孩，她也不在乎对方的身份，在黑百合的眼中，人只有活人与死人之分。她瞳孔中透出一抹杀意，鼻腔里发出一声冷哼：

“哪里来的小女孩，像只苍蝇一样。”

边说着边转动着髋部抬起了腿，膝盖的方向正是着莉娜的小腹。但莉娜已经提前预判，当艾米丽的重踢袭过来时，她已经迅速后退，然后一个干净利落的转身，绕到艾米丽左侧，手中的脉冲手枪转动，一梭子子弹迅速射出。

嘁——

艾米丽立刻向后一跳，屈膝落地。没有携带武器的她已经错过了绑架王妃的最佳时机，而在与莉娜交手时，王家的其它侍卫也正在赶来。情况不利，只有借助于手中的抓钩与诡雷，她才能及时撤退，而室内可不是她发挥自身特长的好地方。

心念电转间，她一个挥手，朝着莉娜扔出了诡雷，身体却急速奔向阳台。抓钩射出，庭院中的树枝被勾得摇摇晃晃，艾米丽却来不及多想，一个飞身就要扑出阳台。

说时迟那时快，莉娜手中的东西一下脱手，艾米丽跳起的身体根本来不及变换方向，就被那东西结结实实黏在了后背。

灼痛感自背心升腾起来，然后如过电一般，迅速烧遍了全身。艾米丽眼前一黑，顿时晕了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

莉娜（二）

————————————

莉娜·奥克斯顿一战成名，凡尔赛宫中出入的贵族们口中，莉娜成了一个常见名。

英国来的年轻女人，轻而易举地捉住了企图绑架王妃的罪犯。但最令人难忘也最让人津津乐道的是，当发现有人对王妃不利时，莉娜当众退下了裙衫——还好之前机智，在裙子下面穿了一条皮埃尔公爵发福前的长裤——然后在众目睽睽之下追着挟持王妃的人而去。

说不清是欣赏还是之作笑谈，但毫无疑问，这个英国女人实在是让人无法忘怀。

“说真的，你是怎么发现她可能有问题呢？”皮埃尔公爵夫人百思不得其解。

“黑色蜘蛛纹身，”莉娜得意地扬了扬自己的手腕，“即使远在大洋彼岸，‘黑百合’的名声也是如雷贯耳呀！”

“这个黑百合，”皮埃尔公爵夫人思索道，“到底什么来路，又有什么目的？”

莉娜耸了耸肩：“这就不知道了，听说她向来独来独往。”

“一定不会只是想绑架王妃这么简单的。”皮尔爱公爵夫人一番沉思后分析道。

“说到这个，”莉娜跳过去坐在皮埃尔公爵夫人旁边，一手搭在她的肩头道，“王妃又一次邀请我进宫，你说，除了褒奖还会是因为什么呢？”

“这个就需要你自己去问了。”皮埃尔公爵夫人轻轻地抬起了眼皮。

结果还没问出口，王妃自己就先打开了话匣子。感谢的话已经说了太多，重复更多也不嫌少，除了感谢，当然还有对对方身份和动机的猜测。可让莉娜心中逐渐明朗的，却不是王妃的话语，而是王妃手中掉落下来的小小卡片。莉娜看到卡片上的文字和图形时，心已然漏跳了半拍。

“这卡片……”莉娜小心翼翼地提问，“是哪儿来的？”

“这位不速之客，”王妃看似漫不经心，语气却是笃定，“看来是我们的老朋友啊。”

Eden。莉娜心中小声嘀咕了一声，面上却只是蜻蜓点水般地笑笑：“完全看不出她是Eden的人呢。”

如果不是王妃发现，莉娜的确也难以想象，毕竟像黑百合这样的存在，一点都不符合她心目中Eden自由战士的形象。

好像太阴郁了一点。

这下，莉娜开始有点为自己捉住黑百合的行为后悔了，不管外面对Eden的风评如何，她都对反抗势力的Eden存在一定的好感——甚至可以说是有些崇拜的感情在里面。更何况，在法兰西土地上的Eden的战士，可都是为了打破王权而努力战斗的人们啊。

这个国家需要一点“出格”的人。

当然，她是不会堂而皇之在堂堂法兰西王妃的面前说这种话的，哪怕对方再开明也不行。莉娜甚至没有告诉皮埃尔公爵夫人，而是选择求助一个混迹于市井间的小混混，麦克雷。

说他是小混混，好像也不太贴切，麦克雷消息灵通、本领通天，与普通的地痞流氓差若天渊，但他似乎也不符合“绅士”“正派”之类的形象，因为大多数人眼中的麦克雷，不过一个胡子拉碴、穿着不修边幅、腰间挂着左轮手枪、成天叼着烟四处晃荡的、来自美国的流浪者。

“游侠”这样的字眼或许更合适他这样的人吧？莉娜边想着边走进了麦克雷常常流连的酒吧。

“哎呀，这不是莉娜·奥克斯顿嘛，”麦克雷手中拿着看起来显得脏兮兮的酒杯，一脸宿醉未醒的样子，他咧开嘴，露出被烟熏得有些微微变色的牙，“什么风把你吹得漂洋过海了？”

“飓风。”莉娜一语双关地开着玩笑。

“说吧，找我什么事。”麦克雷开门见山。

“我猜，以你的门路，”莉娜压着嗓门，声音从牙缝里钻出来，“潜入巴士底狱不难吧？”

“哦？”麦克雷扬了扬眉梢，显然莉娜的话题引起了他的兴致，“这就要看你想进去做什么了。”

“救人。”莉娜小声道。

麦克雷饶有兴致地盯着莉娜，看了好一会儿才说：“你的朋友？”

莉娜咬了咬牙：“和你无关吧？”

麦克雷吹了一个轻快的口哨：“你知道，现在的巴士底狱可不是十八世纪的那个巴士底狱啊，新建的巴士底狱里面的设备都是最新的，那帮守卫……”

“好了好了，干脆些，”莉娜皱了皱眉，“这次要多少钱？”

麦克雷的面部肌肉舒展开来，大大咧咧地向莉娜摊了摊手：

“我的价格向来公道，尤其是对你这样美丽的女士——所以至少得够我喝两个月的酒吧？”

“真不知道温斯顿怎么受得了你，”莉娜翻了翻白眼，然后从包里掏出一沓钞票放在麦克雷的手心，“这样总够了吧？”

麦克雷心满意足地扬了扬钞票：“多谢了！”

“等等，”莉娜一把捉住麦克雷的手肘，眉心紧蹙，“你还没告诉我怎么进去。”

麦克雷将杯中的酒一饮而尽，将酒杯反扣在桌上，扔下几个硬币，接着站起来对莉娜道：

“跟我来，咱们去找巴士底狱的典狱长，我正想和他小酌几杯呢。”

 

饮酒这种事，交给麦克雷，趁乱偷门卡这种事，莉娜全权负责。

因为是重犯，国王大人特地要求必须“优待”。重犯监房是个好地方，封闭性很好，除了典狱长，没人能够拥有牢房的打开方式。偏偏这个典狱长在麦克雷的狂轰乱炸下，表现出了华而不实的蠢货本质。

更何况，牢不可摧的监房，是不需要卫兵把守的。

有事先胡言乱语的典狱长的“教诲”，只要换上卫兵衣服、行事低调，要避过监控混进巴士底狱看起来就显得容易多了。

改造过的脉冲炸弹在变压器中爆炸后，可以造成短暂的停电，着这恰好给了莉娜可乘之机。虽然不会太久，但趁着断电的空档摸到艾米丽·拉克瓦的监房还是非常顺利。

莉娜用典狱长的门卡刷开牢门，借着房间里闪耀着的红色的警报灯光，她看到艾米丽·拉克瓦正坐在光秃秃的床沿，若有所思地望着自己，嘴角还挂着一丝若有若无的笑意。

来不及理解艾米丽脸上表情的含义，莉娜已经将艾米丽的一包装备往她扔了过去：

“跟我走。”

“是你呀，”艾米丽接过自己的装备，不慌不忙地穿戴好，然后站起来走了几步，接着斜眼瞧着莉娜，轻轻道，“我还在想，到底什么时候才会再见到你呢。”

“如果可以，我可不想再见到你这张脸，”莉娜白了艾米丽一眼，引着对方悄悄穿过无人的走廊，“在我改变主意前，你可千万别再惹我讨厌。”

“如果我真惹你讨厌了，”艾米丽压低的声音显得十分性感，“那你为什么亲手把我捉进来后，又想到冒着危险把我带出去呢？”

“守卫正在赶来，在电力恢复前我们必须出去，”莉娜对对方在不合时宜的场合说不适宜的话感到大为光火，“所以不要说没用的话。”

艾米丽耸了耸肩，不再招惹莉娜。两人蹑手蹑脚钻出走廊尽头的大门，出现在牢房和高大壁障间的路上。艾米丽已经事先换好了莉娜为她准备的卫士服，当然，因为肤色特殊，一路上她都低着头，只要穿过这条路尽头的大门，两人就能成功离开。

“呼——”莉娜紧张地嘀咕道，“脉冲炸弹居然还挺管用！”

话音刚落，只听到一声巨大的嗡鸣，巴士底狱瞬间亮了起来。

“不、不——”莉娜脚步加快，双手按在腰间藏着脉冲手枪的地方，“该死！”

与此同时，警报的锐响划破了长空。

“女孩最后还是需要我的帮助嘛，”艾米丽迅速戴上护目镜，一个伸手将猎空拦在身后，然后抬起了狙击枪，“这帮人的反应比我想象得要快很多呢！”

子弹径直射了出去，远处传来一声负伤的哼鸣，莉娜也立刻从腰间拔出脉冲手枪，时刻准备冲向袭来的敌人。

但艾米丽更快。

“抓好了。”艾米丽在莉娜耳畔发出一声命令，没来得及反应是什么意思，莉娜就感到自己的身体被提了起来。艾米丽的手臂扣在她的腰，突如其来的力量和腾空而起的感觉，让她失去重心地倒在艾米丽身上。耳边生风，莉娜本能地扣住艾米丽的身体，心跳随着她的步律而起起落落，好几个循环后，她终于惊魂未定地再一次感受到大地的坚实感。

简直想要拥抱亲吻大地！

艾米丽撩了撩脑后的马尾，斜眼看着莉娜：

“越过高墙的话，还是‘黑百合’更擅长哦。”

“好好好，你很强。”莉娜心中虽然也这么想，嘴上却是丝毫不肯认输。

“既然已经离得远了，”艾米丽努了努嘴，似笑非笑地望着莉娜，“这下你该告诉我你是什么人了吧？”

“莉娜·奥克斯顿。”虽不愿意，但想到刚才全赖对方才能全身而退，于是还是说道。

“你是王妃的朋友吧？”艾米丽一边扣好左手抓钩的机关，一边提问。

“不算，”莉娜并不想和王室扯上什么关系，“我只是恰好出现在宴会上罢了。”

“那就是仗义相助咯。”艾米丽啧了一声道。

“随你怎么说。”莉娜不打算过多解释自己的行为。

“那么我想，解释一下应该并不困难，”艾米丽忽然凑上前来，双眼凝视着莉娜的脸，语气变得有些危险，“这么仗义的你，救我又是为什么呢？我可是‘黑百合’哦。”

她把“黑百合”这三个字咬得很重。

莉娜把头拧过去：“我并不是你所以为的正义之士罢了。”

艾米丽将手指扣在莉娜下颚，用力把她的脑袋转回来面对自己：

“我可不会因为你救过我而对你客气哦。”

“Eden，”莉娜动了动脑袋，从艾米丽的手中挣脱出来，极不情愿道，“你是Eden的人吧？”

“勉强算是吧，”艾米丽抬了抬眼珠子，一脸饶有兴致的神情，“你是因为这个才改变主意？”

“难道不行吗？”不知为何，莉娜居然有点被看穿了心思后的恼羞成怒。

“当然可以，”艾米丽若有所思道，“看来加入Eden也并非全是坏事呢。”

“坏事？什么意思？”莉娜一怔。

“小女孩，知道得太多可不会更开心，”艾米丽弯起眼角，难得流露出一丝真心实意的笑容，“有的时候，保持无知是最好的状态。”

“开什么玩笑！”莉娜十分恼火，一个26岁的女人被差不多年纪的人看成小孩子，换成谁都不会开心的。

艾米丽却没有答话，而是选择了更直截了当的方式——一个突如其来的亲吻。

略微冰冷的嘴唇覆过来时，莉娜一下僵住了。一时间手足无措，像是短路，脑子里好像有哪个部分一下被烧掉，无法对身体下达任何指令。

等神经再次接通的时候，对方冰冷的触感已经离开了。艾米丽冷色的皮肤在夜色中泛着冷感，但脸上却带着一丝难得的、心满意足的笑容。

“我们还会再会的，莉娜。”艾米丽的身体随着抓钩的伸出而急速飞起，带起一阵激烈的空气波动。

“你给我等等！”这才想到此刻应该是要大发雷霆的。

“艾米丽·拉克瓦，”对方突然吐露了一个名字，“你可以叫我艾米丽。”

“闭嘴闭嘴！”莉娜面红耳赤，声音尖锐。

但声音已经渐远：“你需要我的时候，我自然会出现——”

只剩莉娜一个人面色复杂地站在深夜的巴黎街头。


	5. Chapter 5

艾米丽（二）

————————————————

看到艾米丽丝毫无损地回来，安吉拉一脸的处变不惊：

“我就说嘛，黑百合神通广大，可不是一般的监狱关得住的。”

艾米丽狠狠地剜了对方一眼：

“倒是像你这样的人，应该好好尝一尝巴士底狱的滋味。”

安吉拉无辜地摊了摊手：

“如果我进去了，那该会有多少因为药石无医而死去的人呐！”

“我很怀疑，”艾米丽撩了撩额前散落下来的发丝，然后冷然地将嘴角勾起，“莱耶斯在吗？”

“他可是你们的首领，不是我的。”安吉拉耸了耸肩。

“我想，你比我更清楚黑百合之吻的味道吧？”艾米丽冷声道，语气有些危险。

“好了好了，不过是开个玩笑，”安吉拉双手抱在胸前，“他刚刚回来，正在指挥室，我看他好像受了点伤呢。”

哼。艾米丽发出一声冷哼，踩着高跟鞋的韵律，径直走向了指挥室。

莱耶斯果然在，他正坐在指挥台前的椅子上，半躺在椅背上，哧呼哧呼地喘着粗气。艾米丽心细地发现地板上的血迹恰好在莱耶斯坐着的地方戛然而止，心中顿时明了了大半。

“你受伤了，”艾米丽道，“为什么不让齐格勒医生看一下。”

莱耶斯声音粗重：“那个女人……让人讨厌。”

“虽然是有点讨厌，”艾米丽不置可否，“不过不得不说，她的一些方法很管用。”

“包括把你变成这样吗？”莱耶斯沉声。

艾米丽凝视着莱耶斯面具上的眼睛，一字一句道：“你知道我不在乎，毕竟这是我存在的唯一意义。”顿了顿，艾米丽又道：“有没有兴趣解释一下你的伤？”

“没兴趣。”莱耶斯斩钉截铁。

“你这人真无趣。”艾米丽对着他翻了一个白眼。

“那你又有没有兴趣解释一下救你出来的人是谁呢？”莱耶斯问。

“啊啊，”艾米丽若有所思地扬了扬眉梢，学着莱耶斯的语气拒绝了，“没有。”

“我只希望无关紧要的人不要破坏我们的计划。”莱耶斯意有所指。

艾米丽冷眼以待：“如果你认为她这样的小姑娘会捣蛋的话，那就太小看我了。”

莱耶斯身体动了动，这让他看起来坐得直了一些：“我信任的是你的判断。”

“我不会搞砸的。”艾米丽语言冷峻，心中却莫名焦躁了起来。

“很好，”莱耶斯动了动手指，在全息投影中标注了一个地址，然后道，“这是你下次的任务地点。”

“歌剧院？”艾米丽眯了眯眼睛。

“新王夫妇将会出席周末的晚场演出，”莱耶斯陈述着任务细节，“我们的人会闹出点动静，我需要你在高处待命。”

听到新王夫妇，艾米丽的眼神亮了起来，她动了动手，骨关节发出轻微的声响：

“如果我的枪走火了……”

“前提是你能确保我们的人万无一失，”莱耶斯刻意加重了语气，“艾米丽·拉克瓦，Eden是一个整体，你别忘了这一点。”

“当初是你向我保证不干涉我的私人行动，我才决定加入的。”艾米丽冷冷道。

椅子的地方瞬间化作一团黑雾，等艾米丽本作出预备防守的姿势时，莱耶斯的实体已经出现在了她的背后：

“或许你更希望坐镇指挥室。”

艾米丽向后迅速跳开，举起了双手：“看来我不得不稍微赞同一下你的意见了。”

“哼，”莱耶斯发出一声闷哼：“你最好还是识趣一点。”

“你认为我会畏惧你吗，”艾米丽勾勒出一个嘲讽的神情，她眯着眼望着对方，“只是有时候我需要权衡利弊。”

边说着边挥了挥手，朝着指挥室门口走去，末了，又回头冲着莱耶斯扬了扬下巴：

“齐格勒医生在外面，我坚持认为你需要她。”

————————————————————————————

Eden的人打算在剧院闹点什么动静，艾米丽确实没什么兴趣，除开推翻造成一切不幸起源的这个王朝，能让艾米丽逐渐冷却下来的血液里唯一重新开始散发热力的，大概就是那个叫莉娜·奥克斯顿的奇怪的女孩。

交手的第一次，她就惊异于她的敏捷反应，在明知她是谁的情况下还挺身而出，这比那些听到“黑百合”三个字就闻风丧胆的家伙们更让人印象深刻。第二次，就是她冒险救她逃出巴士底狱，原因仅仅是她崇拜Eden，这么单纯得甚至有点可笑的理由，却让她有一丝久违的感觉。

像是心底哪个位置被挠了一下似的。

那个吻可不是随随便便的一吻，艾米丽思考着离开之前发生的一切，心中有这样的想法，那个吻大概还有什么自己也说不清的情绪在里面吧。

明明是应当逐渐冷却下来的心，却被对方的一举一动撩拨得有些小情绪。

但是——

执行任务的时候，是不应该有其它杂念的。

艾米丽将所有的思绪收回，将那些看似无关紧要的念头赶出了脑海，然后跳上了幕后的脚手架，“咔哒”一声打开了目镜。

观众席的一切尽收眼底。

说实话，艾米丽并不知道莱耶斯腹中到底打着什么主意，但只要掌握着制高点，无论是协助他们捣乱，抑或是确保他们能在制造事端后顺利离开，她都能做到游刃有余。

简直是再简单不过的任务。艾米丽暗中诽腹着，然后将狙击目镜旋转过一个角度。

莉娜·奥克斯顿的身影出现在了她的视野中。

艾米丽明显感觉到自己的手腕一滞，方才赶出脑海的不相干的念头一下子全都涌上了心头，一股没来由的恼怒瞬间占据了她的大脑，几乎要打乱一向冷静的她的阵脚。

小女孩，你可别给我添乱子才是呢！

艾米丽深吸一口气，逼迫自己将目光又转回到舞台上。

剧目上演，内容是以法国历史上著名的国王、人称“太阳王”的路易十四为蓝本的，既然内容涉及到显赫一时的王公贵族，也无怪乎新王与王妃都要来亲自观摩。

包厢内，新王饶有兴致地盯着舞台上的表演，王妃却一脸索然无味的姿态，艾米丽若有所思地将枪口在王妃的头顶逡巡了片刻，才决定转向她身侧的新王。

若是此刻她扣下扳机的话……

然而莱耶斯那家伙却完全没给她任何机会。

一声闷响过后，剧院的后门骤然打开，Eden的成员整齐划一地身着黑灰的衣衫，手臂上拴着绿色的绸缎，他们鱼贯而入，打断了刚开演不久的演出。

没有枪声、没有亮刃，Eden的成员只是大步流星地冲进来，占据了过道，占据了后排，一部分成员又疾步冲上舞台，将演员们的阵型搅得浑乱，然后在演员们震惊和惊恐地视线下，他们借着舞台上安置的扩音设备，冲着国王所在的方向叫响了口号。

不过是诸如“解散贵族议会”、“把能源还给人民”、“法兰西不要专制要自由”之类的句子，响亮简单，却又一针见血。

真是自由的法兰西呢！艾米丽无不讽刺地瞧着包厢内的国王，突如其来的变故自然是他不曾预料道的。眼下，他正和王妃激烈地争吵着什么，因为气急，他的耳根红得发亮，双手在空气中挥动出极大的幅度。相比而言，王妃则显得冷静许多，她先是交代卫队些什么话，然后才又投入到与新王的争辩中。

两人似乎一时间无法达成共识，更别说是妥协。最后，新王气急败坏地转过了身，不再看他的妻子，王妃只得无奈地又坐回到椅子上，最后是卫队长过来向她汇报了什么，她才又重新站立来，绕到国王的正面，与他进行交涉。

也是这个时候，枪声响了起来。

艾米丽一个激灵，目光迅速循着听觉辨认到的方向追溯了过去。见到那个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，她几乎是出自本能地迅速扣下扳机。那人应声而倒，但为时已晚，不安的情绪因第一声枪响而爆发，因第二声枪响而陷入混乱，人群骚动了起来，大家都争先恐后地想要逃离这里。

偏偏无能的王家卫队在此时冲了出来，开始在场内搜寻Eden的成员，并且没头没脑地乱放枪子儿，这下场面更加不受控制。

“艾米丽，你在吗？”莱耶斯喑哑的嗓音从艾米丽的耳麦中传来，“全员准备撤离。”

“尽管时间有限，”艾米丽眯着眼，敏锐的眼神在场中搜索着，“但是，没人能够躲过猎手的眼睛。”

伺机而动的枪火显然给了王家卫队极大的震慑，察觉到了狙击手的存在，他们对Eden的纠缠显得弱化了许多。

然而意外却发生了，艾米丽的视野范围内突然闪现过莉娜的身影。她赶紧调整视角去看，莉娜正手持着脉冲手枪，护送着一个脸色苍白的贵族女性，而她的四周，是两个被激怒的Eden成员，看他们的样子，准是把莉娜当王室的人了。

艾米丽胸中再次升腾出一阵火焰，她迅速集中焦点，将枪口对准了目标。

子弹从Eden的成员和莉娜之间飞速掠过，两方的人都惊了一惊。透过目镜，艾米丽看到莉娜朝自己的方向投来了惊诧的视线。

“你这个莽撞的蠢姑娘！”艾米丽见她愣着不动，不由得大为光火，立刻又一次扣下了扳机，这一次，她狙中了Eden其中一人的手臂。

莉娜瞬间回过神来，才意识到对方竟是在帮助自己，立刻心领神会，趁着另一人分神关注他队友的时机，拽着早已吓得花容失色的贵妇匆忙逃离。

看到莉娜消失在自己的眼帘中，艾米丽收紧的四肢肌肉才终于放松了一些，她轻轻呼出一口气，正欲调整一下自己的状态，预警的诡雷却响了起来。

她迅速起身，提枪的动作如行云流水，但为时已晚。

黑雾散去的时候，莱耶斯冰冷的霰弹枪已经抵在了艾米丽的脑后，死神的面具下，莱耶斯的腔调阴沉而危险：

死神来了——


	6. Chapter 6

莉娜（三）

————————————————————————

法兰西沉浸在一片凄风苦雨中。

歌剧院事件发生后，凡尔赛中下达了立即关闭歌剧院的命令。不仅如此，连民间普通的娱乐活动也禁止了。国王鼓励人们揭发身边甘冒大不韪而偷偷摸摸找乐子的行为，理由是，法兰西人民需要沉下心来对社会动荡的原因进行反思。

但实际情况是，王权的维护者与自由主义者的冲突却因这件事而升级了，暗中叫板的行为直接转变成了正面冲突。

巷战时有发生，双方伤亡都不在少数。国王又下了命令，于是卫队和探子开始四处搜捕Eden的成员，公民们对成天乱叫的警犬、破门而入的队士、不怀好意的密探搅得鸡犬不宁。于是到了最后，Eden的成员越抓越多，自发的游行和反抗也逐渐开始升温。

所有的剑拔弩张都在某一天被点燃。

那天，报纸和网络的头条都不约而同地放上了王妃陛下的黑白巨幅相片，铺天盖地都是那句动摇人心的语句——

法兰西王妃艾玛·德·萨伏伊伤重不治，于今日凌晨三点病亡。

接着就是洋洋洒洒的陈述了，包括她在歌剧院事件中被流弹击中，路途中多有颠簸等细节。

但公民感兴趣的却不是这些指端末节的东西，因为一直以来，王妃都是民众眼里王室中自由派的代表者，而如今她撒手人寰，表明着连对王权有一定影响力的约束也消失了。

法兰西人民开始骚动不安了起来。

“听说网球场被占领了。”皮埃尔公爵夫人皱着眉头，显得忧心忡忡。

莉娜也不如平时那么明朗，她望着皮埃尔公爵夫人说道：

“老实说，我很担心你的处境。”

“如果再这么闹下去，”皮埃尔公爵夫人“唰”一下拉上窗帘，试图将此起彼伏的抗议声阻隔在外，“我想，我得暂时离开一阵子。”

“那……公爵大人呢？”莉娜试探性地开口。

“对陛下忠心耿耿的他，”皮埃尔公爵夫人嘲讽地笑了，“大概是想被钉在历史的耻辱柱上。”

“如果你打定了主意，我倒有个朋友能够帮到你。”

莉娜口中的那位朋友，自然就是麦克雷。在得到了皮埃尔公爵夫人的首肯，莉娜找到了他。麦克雷还是吊儿郎当的，没什么长进，不过听完了莉娜的请求，他十分有把握地拍了拍胸脯，保证一定将她的朋友安全送离法国。

“那么你呢？”麦克雷安顿好一切后反过来问莉娜。

“我想再留一阵子，”莉娜眨了眨眼睛，“接下来发生的一切一定是我这辈子最不想错过的部分。”

麦克雷显得十分无奈：

“你不打算要命了吗？那些事可不是我们能提前预料的。”

“这样才够刺激嘛，”莉娜大大咧咧地拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀，然后粲然一笑，“而且，实在不行了还有你呀！”

“我可不是你的救火队长哟。”麦克雷耸了耸肩。

“说不准是呢！”莉娜冲着麦克雷点了点头。

————————————————————————————

说留下的原因，一部分是因为莉娜确实对接下来发生的一切抱着“看热闹不嫌事大”的心态，而另一部分就比较复杂了，好像是对Eden简单的向往和崇拜，但又好像是别的什么。

——或许是，向在剧院助她一臂之力的狙击手道谢？

毕竟，凭借精准的狙击枪法，要猜出对方是谁并不难。但目前最关键的问题是，她该如何道谢？又或者是，她该如何面对对方？

只要想到那个晚上的场景，莉娜的血液就会不自觉地冲上脑门，烧得她耳根发烫。当真是不知所谓、乱七八糟的狗血经历。但不知为何，想到艾米丽嘴唇冰冷却柔软的触感，莉娜的一颗心又开始砰砰乱跳。

一旦混入了这种复杂的情绪，主动去找艾米丽，就像是一头扎进对方编织的蛛网中的小虫子一样，一举一动都正中下怀。

而这是莉娜最讨厌的一种体验。像是被剥夺了主动权。

沉浸在莫名其妙的进退两难中的她并没有意识到，即使她想去找艾米丽，也未必能够找到藏在黑暗中的人。

而这种状况也并没有持续多久。

某天清晨，城市尚未苏醒，即使是闹着革命的战士，此刻也还沉浸美梦。然而莉娜的门铃却猝不及防地响起。她睡眼惺忪地抱怨着，脑子还是一片混沌，但拉开门的瞬间却像被浇了一盆冰水似的，整个人都精神抖擞了起来。

艾米丽正扶着门框，喘着粗气，伴随着大门幅度地张开，她的身体便不受控制地前倾。莉娜本能地伸手去扶，于是艾米丽重重地摔在她的身上，与此同时，浓烈的血腥味冲进莉娜的鼻腔，这让她的眉头瞬间拧在了一块。

“扶我进去，”即使是受了伤，艾米丽的声音依旧带着不容置疑的力量，“留心四周，我被跟上了。”

“别说话。”莉娜搀扶着艾米丽，确定四周无人后，她才赶紧关上门，然后小心翼翼地将艾米丽移动到客厅。

艾米丽被她放置在沙发上平躺下，因为伤重，她的胸口不住地起伏，莉娜这才看到了她腹部的枪伤，血正透过衣衫浸润而出，暗红的颜色触目惊心。

莉娜翻箱倒柜，找到了一个急救包，但里面的东西少得可怜，面对艾米丽的伤势，可以说是杯水车薪。但如果她贸然去找医生，那艾米丽的行踪就会轻易地暴露。

正在手足无措时，门铃又一次响了起来。

莉娜的脸上扫上一丝阴影，时候还早，找上门来的如果不是仇家，那么还会是谁？

她将脉冲枪别在腰间，然后起身走到门边，将门拉开了一缝。

并不是凶神恶煞的士兵、也不是行踪鬼祟的密探，来人只是一个身材高挑、一头银发的女人。她的手上拎着一只精巧的医疗箱，看到莉娜警惕的目光，她便是微微一笑：

“嗨，莉娜！”

莉娜的手已经碰到了脉冲枪：“你是谁？”她并不认识眼前的女人。

“安吉拉·齐格勒，”安吉拉空闲的手指了指自己，“是个医生。”

莉娜悄悄地移了一下脚跟，将它顶在门框，一面警觉地望着安吉拉：

“我想你是搞错了，我不认识什么齐格勒医生。”

“你太敏感了，我的朋友，如果我是你，我一定会把手从脉冲枪上移开的，”安吉拉眯了眯眼睛，笑得灿烂，“你需要的是一个医生，而不是一个敌人。”末了，她又补充了一句：“我是来帮助你的。”

即使被看破了意图，莉娜依旧保持着一种危机意识：

“对此我表示怀疑，请你立刻离开。”

“我知道艾米丽在里面，也知道她的情况非常糟糕，”安吉拉不屈不挠，并且尽可能地暗示着莉娜，“你确定你能够承担你行为的后果吗？”

莉娜有点迟疑了，安吉拉说得不错，如果来访者真的是来帮助她们的，那艾米丽就可能在不泄露行踪的情形下获得治疗，但是，如果她赌错了，对方不过是假装成医生的杀手的话，那无论是艾米丽还是她自己，恐怕都难以全身而退。

那么，现在的问题就在于，莉娜到底愿不愿意赌这么一把。

“怎么样？”安吉拉的眼神十分有穿透力。

“我——”

莉娜正在思考着如何开口，却被另一个声音打断了：

“让她进来。”

是艾米丽。不知何时，她竟自己爬了起来，甚至扶着墙走到了莉娜身后的走廊上，她望着对峙中的莉娜和安吉拉，简短地发声。

“你怎么还敢起来！不要命了吗！”莉娜气急败坏，她想去扶艾米丽，但是门外的安吉拉却让她无法离开丁点。

“所以说，你还是不愿意让我进来吗？”安吉拉一脸无辜地望着莉娜。

“我真的可以相信她吗？”她征询似的望着艾米丽。

艾米丽往往莉娜，又望望安吉拉：

“赌一把又有何不可呢？”

“好吧，”莉娜放弃了，绷紧的神经松弛了下来，她拉开门，让安吉拉闪进屋来，然后将门锁好，“但愿你的选择是正确的。”

“我的选择从来都是正确的。”艾米丽斩钉截铁道。


	7. Chapter 7

莉娜（四）

——————————

即使心中十分不愿意接受安吉拉的恩惠，但莉娜也不得不承认对方确实医术超群。

两个钟头后，艾米丽已经包扎好，并换上了干净的衬衫，躺在沙发上，呼吸趋于平稳。而安吉拉则坐在侧边的沙发上，用手指头优雅地夹住一杆烟，有一口没一口地吸着。

“你这样很污染空气哎。”莉娜不满地挥了挥手，试图赶走在眼前弥散的青烟。

“但是它让我放松。”安吉拉笑了笑，虽然这么说着，但面对着莉娜的抗议，她还是选择掐灭了烟头。

“你到底是什么人呀！”莉娜皱着眉头，仔细端详着对方，试图从她的身上找出些蛛丝马迹来。

安吉拉摊了摊手，显得人畜无害：

“不过是个黑市医生嘛。”

顿了顿，她扭头朝向已经睁开眼睛的艾米丽，岔开了话题：

“莱耶斯在找你。”

“很恼火吧，”艾米丽勾了勾嘴角，“莱耶斯的话。”

“怎么说呢，”安吉拉交叉着双手放在身前，“毕竟你也把他伤得够呛啊。”末了又补充了一下对方的受伤情况：“子弹直接打入了他的腹部，不过还好，没有伤到内脏。他昏迷了两天两夜。”

“所以他醒来后第一件事就是派你来把我捉回去？”艾米丽眯了眯眼睛。

“你一定是忘了我并不是Eden的人，”安吉拉起身，拎起了医药箱，然后转身就朝着大门的方向走去，“不过，你也好自为之。毕竟我不是每次都能找到你。”

艾米丽歪过头，看着安吉拉的背影：“你这么回去，不怕莱耶斯找你麻烦吗？”

安吉拉挥了挥手：“谁说我要回去了？”

门关上，于是安吉拉的背影和她的声音都被阻隔在了外面的世界。

这样，房间里就只剩下一头雾水的莉娜和若有所思地艾米丽了。

一个被贸然打断的清晨，一个身受重伤的狙击手，一个来路不明自称黑市医生的女人，以及一段语焉不详的对话。无数个问题纠缠在莉娜的胸腔里面，一时间也让她不知道先提哪一个问题。似乎是少了什么开场白。

只得尴尬地去给自己冲了一杯提神的咖啡，然后局促不安地在房间里来回走动。

“你晃来晃去的，快把我晃晕了。”艾米丽打破了沉默，带着一丝抱怨。

莉娜被她冷不丁地一句话惊得一跳，手中的咖啡险些脱手而出，她的耳根一下子烫了起来：

“抱歉！”

说完，莉娜沿着沙发沿坐了下来。

“吓到你了吧，”艾米丽棕色的眼睛凝视着莉娜，目光极具穿透性，“你所崇拜的Eden也不是单纯地一家亲，猜忌、不安，无处不在。”

“你的伤，当真是Eden……？”莉娜试探着提问。

“是的，”艾米丽笃定的声音让莉娜的担心成为了事实，“因为在剧院，我打伤了Eden的人。”

“可是，当时的情况明明是……”莉娜回想起当时的场景，不禁蹙起了眉头，“周围的都是无辜的人啊，Eden的反抗对象难道不该是该死的王室吗？”

艾米丽露出了嘲弄的表情：“有时候，为了达到目的，是可以借着自由的旗号做着坏事、而不会被指责的呀。”

莉娜摇了摇头，表情认真：“但这样是不对的。”

“可你能否认吗，Eden所追求的自由平等，又是法兰西最需要的。”艾米丽轻轻道。

莉娜想要反驳，但是又觉得无从反驳。艾米丽没有说错，自由平等是人人都应当享有的，为了达到这个目的，有时候的确需要搞出些大动静来。但是要搞出所谓的“大事”，又总会有无辜的人牺牲。或许这样的牺牲出于无意，或许这些伤害都是投入的成本，又或许，牺牲的人早已做好了觉悟……所以大家都说，这样的牺牲完全是有意义的，至少，它实现了人们梦寐以求的东西。

没人会去追究到底有多少人无故丧命，如果这件事最终是“成功”的，那么它的过程或许都显得不那么重要了。

这让莉娜有些难过。

沉默了半晌，她才重新开口：“那么，你们说的那个莱耶斯又是谁？”

“Eden在法国的领袖，”艾米丽道，“也算是我的上司。”

“他认为你背叛了Eden。”莉娜断言。

“莱耶斯认为这是一种背叛，”艾米丽道，“而我却认为我是在可控的条件下办了一件私事。”

莉娜斩钉截铁道：“我认为你干了件了不起的事，你救了两个无辜的人，阻止了他们继续犯错。”

“了不起？”艾米丽玩味地重复了一遍这个词，眼中忽然多了一丝别样的眼神，她瞧着莉娜的眼睛，一字一句道，“不对，我只是觉得，让你死在他们手上，未免也太可惜了。”

莉娜一瞬间明白了艾米丽的话中有话：

“你——”

“如果我真心想背叛Eden，那两枪又怎么可能打偏，”艾米丽的语气有些傲然，“不过莱耶斯急火攻心，看不清本质罢了。而迟早，他是会明白的。”

“如果明白，他也不会大张旗鼓地到处找你了。”莉娜冷然。

“还有时间嘛，”艾米丽道，“比起这个，我倒觉得你似乎很关心我呢。”即使是躺着，艾米丽赤裸裸的眼神也让莉娜有些脸红心跳，更何况她的语气中，挑逗的意味昭然若揭：“你不是一直向往着Eden吗？怎么还那么担心一个叛徒呢？” 

莉娜的心漏跳了半拍，但至少嘴上并没有放弃抵抗：

“向往归向往，但我也不是一个忘恩负义的人！”

“哦？”艾米丽的眉毛扬了起来，她忽地一下起身，欺到莉娜跟前，呼吸紧贴着对方的鼻梢：“既然这样，你想怎么报答我呢？”

————————————————————

一片空白。

莉娜的脑子里顿时一片空白，眼前是艾米丽充满魔力的瞳孔，是她带有特殊色泽的光滑皮肤，是她高挺的鼻梁，和比普通人更轻、更慢的呼吸声。

她的嗓子一下哑了，说不出话来。紧接着是一片轻柔的触感，微微有些发凉的唇瓣却不让人反感，反而温柔得让人不由自主地闭上了双眼。

她应该拒绝的，至少在理智层面不应该是这样，可是她却扣住了艾米丽的身体，任对方灵活的舌头挑逗着自己敏感的神经。

“唔……”不知道过了多久，艾米丽的嘴唇才与自己的剥离开来。

莉娜轻微地喘着气，脸颊飞红，领口不知什么时候已经被艾米丽解开了，衣衫凌乱，看起来像是个刚被拆开的蛋糕。

看到艾米丽望着自己有些怔神，莉娜的魂魄仿佛一瞬间回到了身体，火焰刹那间烧到了耳朵，她的身体像是装上了弹簧，一下从沙发上跳起来。

乒乓一声，杯子被手忙脚乱的她掀翻在地，已经有些发冷的咖啡撒在了地板。莉娜忙不迭地一边拉拢自己的衣领，一边急急忙忙地扯了桌布去揩，结果残渣锋利，反而将她的手划了一道血痕。

“我、我去包扎一下。”她简短地说着，声音有如蚊蝇。

莉娜一边拿消毒药水清洗着伤口，任胸口夸张地起起伏伏，一边听见艾米丽的声音从客厅里面传过来：

“你放心，我不会对你做什么的。”

莉娜没有搭腔，只是把沾着血的棉球扔进了垃圾桶，然后将纱布敷在伤口上。

“但是我担心我的到来会给你带来麻烦，”艾米丽继续道，“所以，我很快就会走。”

莉娜匆匆地将胶布贴好，然后快步走回客厅，凝视着已经恢复平躺姿势的艾米丽：

“没有人知道你在我这儿。”

“你忘了安吉拉吗，”艾米丽用余光瞟了瞟站在那里的莉娜，“那家伙可不是个老老实实的角色。更何况，Eden神通广大，你可别小瞧他们的力量。”

“你现在这样怎么走？”莉娜微有愠气。

“我恢复的速度比普通人快，”艾米丽道，“或许只需要……”

“在这段时间内，我需要你安安静静地待着，”莉娜粗暴地打断了艾米丽的话头，“这是我家，你就不要想着为所欲为。”她也不知道自己为什么这么生气：“至于你恢复了之后想走，那就是你的事了。”

“你……”艾米丽显然是被这样的莉娜惊到，她张了张嘴，似乎是想反驳，但不知为何最后还是选择了投降，“好吧，在这里你是老大，你说了算。”

“这城里马上就要热闹起来了，”莉娜稍微收敛了一下自己的情绪，“在此之前，我先去买些这几天需要用到的东西，你能保证老老实实吗？”

艾米丽躺在那里，显得有些无奈：

“我还能往哪里走？”

莉娜显得尤为满意：“这样最好了。”不过依旧还是在末尾又加了一句：“我可以相信你吗？”

艾米丽扬了扬眉毛，反问：

“你还有得选吗？”

“……也对。”

她的确是没什么好选择的，那至少在这几天里，两个人和谐共处吧。

但不知道为什么，莉娜还是感觉到了一丝对未来的不安，而这种不安，并非来自于Eden的威胁，而是来源于她的内心深处。

好像有什么事情将要发生。

好像有什么事情已经发生了。


	8. Chapter 8

艾米丽（三）

——————————————

一支小小的针剂，几乎是不易察觉地溜到了艾米丽手心。

她心领神会，一把将针剂握在手中，然后几乎是不易察觉地对着对方点了点头。

安吉拉的行为无疑是踩线的，但也正是因为她的踩线行为，艾米丽在接下来的行动中才会便捷得多。

莉娜刚一离开，她就从沙发的垫子底下拿出了悄悄藏好的针剂，将那管成分不明的液体注射进了自己的身体。按照安吉拉的说法，如果一切顺利，注射器中的药剂能够让她在最短的时间内恢复基础体力——当然，代价是某些不可预知的风险性。

风险性。艾米丽一度非常喜欢这个词汇，毕竟一个失去了目标的人很需要一些东西来刺激自己逐渐麻木的神经。但现在似乎有些不一样了，比如，如果自己因为这种风险而消失的话，莉娜这个傻乎乎的女孩会怎样呢？又或是，比起这种风险，还有另一种更加可怕的风险性？

想明白的时候已经太晚，毕竟当莱耶斯的子弹打入自己的身体时，除了巨大的疼痛，艾米丽的脑子里还有一个念头：再见她一面吧。

仅仅是这样的想法，就已经很冒险了，但她偏偏又在明知这样不明智的情况下敲开了莉娜的门。

幸而安吉拉及时赶到，用最短的时间让艾米丽离开，才能将莉娜的危险降到最低。

药效的作用逐步显现，足以让艾米丽轻车熟路地自屋顶离开。即使是白天，在屋顶穿行也能尽可能避开路人的耳目。她需要暂时找个地方隐藏起来，再思考接下来应该怎么办。

等意识到自己似乎忘了某个无论自己如何躲藏，都有能力将她找出来的那个人时，那个人已经自离她不远的半空中跳下落在前方的屋顶上：

“嗨！好久不见啊，艾米丽。”

真是最不想见到谁的时候，谁就会不请自来呢。

艾米丽皱起了眉头，对方的到来让她觉得有些麻烦：

“是你啊，黑影。”

黑影的身体在空气里抖动了一下，然后凭空消失，紧接着突然出现在艾米丽的身后，向她甩出一记手刀。艾米丽早就对对方的全息影像见怪不怪，仅凭着敏锐的感官就察觉到了对方的来势，立刻敏捷地向后跳开，避开了对方特殊的招呼方式。

“看来你不怎么欢迎我。”黑影颇为赞赏地欣赏着艾米丽的矫捷身姿，扬了扬眉毛。

“如果你打招呼的方式温和一点，我大概可以考虑友善一些。”艾米丽冷冷道。

“不错的建议。”黑影笑笑，全息影像再次消失，这次她出现在了艾米丽的正对面，“这样足够有诚意了吧？”

艾米丽不置可否，玩味地打量着黑影：“连你也出动了，莱耶斯就这么坐不住？”

“莱耶斯认为你的事交给那帮虾兵蟹将就够了，”黑影有些嘲讽的语气，“虽然对你的背叛十分恼火，也说了一定要捉住你这样的话，但我认为皇家的压力让他更头疼。”

黑影的话让艾米丽有明显的不悦：“我会让他知道瞧不起黑百合是什么下场。”

“不不，这并不是你该关心的问题。”黑影将手指竖在嘴唇前，作了一个“噤声”的手势。

“这么说，并不是莱耶斯派你来的了，”艾米丽语调冷淡，“你背着莱耶斯来找我，就不怕有朝一日你也成为Eden的叛徒了吗？”

“Eden？不不不，我只是以个人身份而来，”黑影活动着手指，“更何况，没人知道黑影从哪儿来，也没人知道黑影去过哪里。”

“所以呢，”艾米丽扬了扬眉毛，“如果不是为了Eden，你找我这个叛徒有什么事吗？”

“哎呀，”黑影咯咯笑起来，“你知道，我一向喜欢和别人交朋友，也乐于帮助朋友。”

“对于你口中的‘朋友’，我表示怀疑。”艾米丽的眉心蹙在了一起，她很清楚黑影的为人，与其说是热衷于交友，更不如说是热衷于结交更强力、更有权势的伙伴。

“我来这里只是有两个作为朋友的忠告，”黑影对艾米丽的警戒并没有表现出任何不快，“第一个忠告：离开法国，离开Eden，很快就有大事要发生了。”

“什么大事？”艾米丽还知道，黑影的每一句话都有来路，由不得你不信，毕竟，她可是最厉害的黑客、最隐秘的情报大师。

“噢艾米丽，你得明白，我更喜欢一个人操纵情报的感觉，”黑影咧开嘴笑了，“不过我可以给你一个小小的提示。”

看到艾米丽眼神阴郁，黑影耸了耸肩：“好了好了，友善一点嘛，我的朋友。”她清了清嗓子，提示道：“Eden和皇家的矛盾，不仅仅是Eden和皇家的矛盾呀！”

“你的意思是……”艾米丽的眼睛眯了起来。

“杀死王妃的流弹，并不是Eden或是皇家卫队配备的子弹呀，”黑影很满意地看着艾米丽的表情变化，“所以，一定是有什么人从中作梗吧。”

艾米丽的脸色更加阴郁：“故意谋杀王妃，再嫁祸给Eden，这么一来，皇家与民众本来就势同水火的状态……”

“所以，离开法兰西是最好的选择呀！”

“是谁……或是什么组织的力量吗？”艾米丽的背脊有一丝冷意，如果真有背后的人或力量，把整个国家搅得天翻地覆，那么他们究竟是怎样的存在？目的又是什么？

黑影似乎是猜到了艾米丽的疑惑，但她并没有正面作答。“你并不需要知道那么多呀，我可是出于‘朋友’间善意的提醒哦。”

她故意把“朋友”这两个字咬得极重。

“如果是真的‘朋友’，为什么还会遮遮掩掩呢？”艾米丽抬了抬眼皮。

“那也要看是哪个层次的‘朋友’呀！”黑影意味深长。

“那么作为这个层次的‘朋友’，”艾米丽的目光将黑影盯得死死的，“你的第二个忠告是什么？”

“那个和你在一起的女孩，”黑影的神色严肃了起来，“是叫莉娜吧？”

艾米丽顿时警觉了起来：“如果你想对莉娜做什么……”

“想对她做什么的不是我，正是你瞧不上的那帮‘虾兵蟹将’，”黑影短促地一笑，“你以为你在她那儿待的时间足够短，她就不会有危险了吗？”黑影摇了摇头，双手的姿势在半空中变幻了几下，蓝色的投影里，负伤的艾米丽敲开了莉娜的大门。

“你——！！”艾米丽的瞳孔中露出了危险的神情。

“我只是借了那位立场不明的医生讯息罢了，”黑影表情无辜，眼中却是狡黠的神情，“毕竟，是她提到了那个女孩的名字啊！我嘛，当然要适当地表示一下对Eden的‘忠心’，告诉他们如何才能捉住叛徒呀！”

艾米丽暗道不妙，但脸上却没有表现出任何失措的情绪：

“你到底想要什么？”

“真相，”黑影笑了，“如果真的有人在操纵世界，那我就会捉住他，而Eden就是最好的突破口，所以适当的忠心是很有必要的。”

“所以莉娜对你而言——”艾米丽语气中有凛冽的寒意，“只是个表达忠心的工具吧。”

“表忠心就得出卖朋友，虽然有点不乐意，那也没有办法，”黑影的眉梢抬了起来，“所以，满怀愧疚的我，只能来通风报信了。如果你能救出她还能带她离开，我倒希望继续和你这样的人做朋友，毕竟比起莱耶斯，还是你要有人情味的多呢。”

“你的话太多了。”艾米丽的语气中夹带着冰冷的杀意，话音落处，剧毒诡雷骤然出手。

莉娜已经完全暴露在了危险之中，她必须尽早了结与黑影的对话。

烟雾散尽，抖动的人像发出一声轻笑：“我可是个好人呀，艾米丽。”

影像一抖，消失了。

——————————————————————

与影像一起消失的，还有黑影的气息。

仿佛这个人从未出现过。

似乎是一瞬间，悔恨、内疚、恐惧一下涌上了艾米丽的心头，她已经很久没有这种焦灼的情绪了。

莉娜的安危让她不安，也让她意识到，即使莉娜并不是一个手无缚鸡之力的人、甚至很有可能会脱壳而出，她也不能心存侥幸地就此离开。

一切的起源，都是因为艾米丽轻易地被她吸引了目光，千方百计地设计着让莉娜扑入自己编织的网，那么既然如此，这一次，就换自己主动投入Eden撒下的天罗地网吧。

警报响了起来，刺耳的声音并没有让艾米丽有一丝畏惧。

高跟鞋在大理石铺就的地面上发出清脆的声响，玻璃上倒映出的身影是如此矫健，以至于闻声而至的人畏惧于黑百合的身姿而不敢过于上前，甚至怔怔目送着她走进了Eden的指挥室。

“我回来了，莱耶斯，”她走上前去，却没有抬起她的狙击枪，“放过莉娜。”

黑色的身影动了动，地狱烈火一般的目光自面具后投射过来，明明是激烈燃烧着，却让艾米丽感受到了凛冽的寒意。莱耶斯并没有起身，而是将双手交叠在身前，哑声道：

“这个女孩，真有那么重要？”

“我相信黑影应该告诉过你，”艾米丽道，“她什么都不知道，只是恰好卷入其中而已。”

“却能让你背叛Eden。”莱耶斯简短地总结。

“我并没有背叛Eden。”艾米丽低声辩解。

“Eden的战士不会伤害自己人。”莱耶斯声音更低。

艾米丽深吸一口气，下定了决心：“放过她，我将我的性命交给你。”

一阵沉默，然后莱耶斯缓缓站了起来：“你的子弹失去了准心，我的战士伤害了普通人，如果是从前，我可以听你解释，也能为你解释。”莱耶斯的语气暗含着一丝意味深长，“但此时此刻，艾米丽·拉克瓦的确是背叛了Eden。”

艾米丽的嘴角扫起一丝嘲讽：

“莱耶斯，你比我想象的要有人情味得多，也冷漠得多。”

“如果我放过你，背叛就会显得无足轻重，”莱耶斯声音嘶哑，“Eden的心会散掉。”

“我知道你在担心什么，”艾米丽道，“战争一触即发。”

“你知道背叛者的下场吗？”莱耶斯冷不丁地发问。

“我知道，”艾米丽道，“但莉娜只是一个无辜的人。”

又是一阵沉默，莱耶斯坐了回去，然后打开了通讯：

“任务取消，我们已经捉住了‘黑百合’。”

末了，他将通讯切断，抬起脸来注视着艾米丽：“满意了吗？”

艾米丽将藏在手心的剧毒诡雷放在了桌上，然后举起了双手，脸上浮现起一丝如释重负的微笑：

“多谢了，莱耶斯。”


	9. Chapter 9

辛梅塔（二）  
————————————————  
莉娜在睡梦中发出一声响亮的梦呓。  
塞特亚将手搭在莉娜的前额，微暖的温度让莉娜的表情显得安静了一些。  
“她似乎察觉到了什么哦？”还是那个声音。  
塞特亚将手指竖在嘴唇前，作出一个悄声的姿势：“梦境和现实的交界虽然模糊，但潜意识是知道的。”  
“你的意思是，”对方的声音一滞，似是若有所思，“她正在经历着她创造的另一个结局？”  
“直到刚才，她都在重新经历与那个人‘真正’经历过的故事，”塞特亚点了点头，“然而现在，她意识到对方可能因此而死去，于是她的潜意识已经强行更改了之后的事件走向，自然会经历另一个结局。”塞特亚轻抚着莉娜的面庞，似乎是在对她低语：“莉娜的愿望是和艾米丽一起活下去。”  
“真的可以？”一阵轻笑。  
“谁知道呢。”塞特亚语焉不详。  
“你到底在计划着什么，我的朋友。”声音源源不断。  
“我不过是在她们的梦中寻找真相，美梦换真相是再合理不过的交易了，”塞特亚回过头，目光落在墙角的信标上，然后露出了浅浅的笑：“倒是你，黑影，连哨戒炮也捉不住你，你果然还是那么神通广大。”  
语声刚落，紫发的女人出现在了信标的上方。黑影扬起了眉梢，语气有些骄傲：“我可以黑掉任何东西，你的哨戒炮更不在话下。”  
塞特亚不置可否，不过耸了耸肩：  
“借一步说话吧，我们的公主还有最后一段路要走呢。”  
黑影点了点头，在塞特亚的引导下走到前厅，然后一屁股坐在沙发上，翘起了二郎腿。她扬着脸，兴致盎然地问：“那么，你在她的梦境里找到了什么？”  
塞特亚的眼神中，一丝狡黠溜过：  
“一点微不足道的讯息，但是我想，已经足够推翻此前的猜想了。”  
“哦？”黑影饶有兴致，“你之前的猜想？”  
“Eden，我想你应该对这个组织有所了解吧？”塞特亚在惯常的座位上坐下，交握着双手望着黑影。  
“世界各地都有他们活动的踪迹，大多数与当地政府对抗的反抗军都自诩为Eden，”黑影道：“他们的口号是致力于建立一个和平、自由的乌托邦。”  
“听你的语气，似乎不太赞成这个说法。”塞特亚断言。  
“与其说是一个跨国组织，却没有一个领导人，只要是与所谓Eden的精神相契合的组织都不约而同地自称Eden，”黑影悠悠道，“所以这中间打着Eden旗号却做着其它买卖的也不在少数。”顿了顿，她斜眼望着塞特亚：“你关心的，就是那些‘不在少数’的Eden组织吧？”  
塞特亚勾了勾嘴角：“贩卖武器、发动战争、人体改造……这算不算我关心的那一类呢？”  
“啧啧，看来你发现的这些微不足道的信息，也不比我能看到的少嘛。”黑影赞赏道。  
“不过还不够。”塞特亚轻轻道，语气里带着一丝意味深长。  
黑影若有所思地打量着塞特亚，停了一会儿，才幽幽道：“我听说过你的故事，悲伤的秩序之光，可怜的辛梅塔。”  
“不过是故乡被标榜着正义的Eden毁灭、家破人亡之类的老套情节，”塞特亚保持着最初的微笑，瞳孔中却燃起了一丝火光：“虽然回忆有点儿难过，但是一想到‘复仇’，我的内心就几乎都是愉悦了。”  
“梦境中的确能够挖到不少有用的讯息，但光有梦境是不够的，”黑影放下了一直翘着的腿，眼神死死地衔着塞特亚，“你还需要一个能够帮你深入探究内情的朋友。”  
塞特亚不甘示弱地瞧着黑影，似乎是想从她的表情中读出些什么讯息来。过了好久，她才长长吁了一口气，身体向后一靠，笑道：  
“从法兰西的第一次会面开始，我就知道，我们一定会成为好朋友的。”  
————————————————  
塞特亚不禁陷入了法兰西的那段回忆中。  
大革命爆发，Eden的成员倾巢而出，那正是她侵入的大好时机。几乎是无人把守的总部，有足够的时间和机会让她去发掘那些不为人知的秘密。  
她在档案室疯狂地翻阅着资料，多如鹅毛的纸片中，承载的信息让她一时间难以消化。终于，她在档案中发现了一份疑似与她故乡的毁灭有关的文件。  
欣喜若狂的塞特亚有些忘形，她甚至没有留意到自己设下的哨戒炮已经悄然失去了声息。等反应过来的时候，黑影黑洞洞的枪口已经抵在了她的脑门。  
——“瞧瞧我们来了一位怎样的客人？”  
反正黑影是这么说的。  
面对枪口，塞特亚只得知趣地乖乖缴械投降，然后被关进了一个小房间。  
“安保的人手吃紧，所以只能委屈你们两位待在一起咯！”黑影将门拉上时如是说。  
这才意识到房间里面还有另一个人，一个深蓝色皮肤、个子高挑的女人。见到自己被黑影扔进来，那女人也不过投来一记冰冷的眼神，哼一声后便不再说话。  
黑百合。目光接触到对方暗色的皮肤、冷峻的态度，塞特亚脑海里飞快地闪过这个名字。这个人对她来讲一点都不陌生，她没少听过她的故事：Eden的得力干将，狙击手，最擅长的便是在暗处捕捉猎物。  
只是，明明是在最关键的时刻，作为得力成员的她却被关在此处，难道是中途出了什么岔子？想到这里，塞特亚的目光不由得又在艾米丽身上逗留了片刻。  
似乎是察觉到了陌生人的注视，艾米丽将脸侧过了一个微小的角度：  
“你认识我？”  
认识？塞特亚微一怔神，那些闷热的午后，她百无聊赖地翻阅搜集的Eden的情报时，曾经无数次读到过关于对方的资料，但要说认识，好像又算不上。  
“我知道你的一些事。”整理了一下思绪，塞特亚答。  
艾米丽目光冷凝：“我猜不是什么好事。”  
“唔，”塞特亚斟酌着字句，“也不算太坏。”  
“‘不算太坏’，”艾米丽勾了勾嘴角，眼中却没有任何笑意，“真是了不起的夸奖。”顿了顿，她的身体也转过了半幅：“你是什么人？”  
“我？”塞特亚没想到对方会突然发问，一下也不知该如何回答，“大概算是个潜入者吧？”  
“潜入Eden？”艾米丽扬了扬眉梢，脸上却有了了然的神色：“看来 Eden是对你做过什么了。”  
“不管做过什么，”塞特亚含糊其辞，“如今的你都帮不了我。”  
塞特亚的言辞让艾米丽一愣，旋即，对方的眼睛眯成了一线：  
“没错，我不过是个将死之人罢了。”  
这倒出乎塞特亚的意料：  
“将死之人？”  
“对于背叛者来说，为了法兰西的自由而牺牲可是体面的死法呢。”艾米丽轻轻道  
“这么说，你是因为背叛Eden被关起来的咯。”塞特亚顿时有了一点兴致。  
艾米丽语气颇有些意味深长：“也可以这么说。”  
察觉到艾米丽话中有话，即使是不愿深究，塞特亚也忍不住道：  
“所以你甘心就在这里等死吗？”  
“甘心？”艾米丽重复了一下这个词语，目光中突然投射出一抹寒芒，“你是在嘲笑我吗？”  
“怎么可能，”塞特亚好整以暇，“我只是认为一心求死的人不值得拯救。”  
“听你的语气，”艾米丽道，“似乎对逃出这里充满了信心。”  
“如果的确如此，”塞特亚试探性地开口，“你会一起逃走吗？”  
艾米丽顿了顿：“我不能。”  
——————————————  
那一刻，塞特亚并不明白她的“不能”是出于什么用意，但即使如此，她也能听出这三个字背后的无可奈何。  
这简直不像是一向以冷血著称的黑百合的风格。  
而不久之后，站在塞特亚布置的传送面板前，艾米丽就给出了自己这么做的理由。  
——如果我和你一起逃跑，那么她就会彻底陷入危险之中，不仅如此，Eden所做的一切都会功亏一篑。无论出于哪个理由，黑百合都必须去死。  
“所以你逃了出来，她却留到了最后。”黑影望着塞特亚，“大革命结束后，艾米丽作为‘战士’，可是得到了嘉奖呢。”  
“你我都知道这个‘嘉奖’的代价。”塞特亚轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“从公平交易的角度来讲，”黑影努了努嘴，“艾米丽也不算亏。”  
“然而活着的人，”塞特亚的目光似是无意地朝着莉娜所在的方向掠过，“她们只能依靠一个甚至不知道结局好坏的梦境。”  
“你看过艾米丽的梦境吧？”黑影突然发问。  
“不过是偷偷窥探到的那一星半点，”面对对方的提问，塞特亚依旧平静以对，“并没有更多于我的事业‘有用’的讯息。”  
“那么，”黑影又问，“你知道她是怎么死的吗？”  
塞特亚摇了摇头：“我也不会关心一个对我而言并没有多大用处的人。”  
“安吉拉药剂的副作用让她痛不欲生，”黑影咧开了嘴，“作为朋友，我答应她把莉娜带离法兰西。”  
“结果虽然如此，”塞特亚的眼皮一颤，她抬起了眼帘，望着黑影，心中有些不祥的预感，“但我认为你不像是个会做亏本生意的人。”  
“当然啦，”黑影眨了眨眼睛，“作为交换，我替她拉开了剧毒诡雷。”看到塞特亚诧异而震惊的表情，她忙又补充道：“我只是完成了她的愿望罢了。”  
一阵沉默，末了，塞特亚才缓缓地开口道：  
“你真是个冷酷无情的人呐，黑影。”  
黑影啧啧道：“你也不差呀，辛梅塔，我的‘朋友’。”


	10. Chapter 10

莉娜（五）

\--------------------------------------

尽管有所预感，莉娜面对空荡荡的屋子时也忍不住气急败坏，但这种气急败坏很快就演化成了一种担忧——毕竟街上人潮涌动、枪声渐起，而艾米丽不过是个重伤未愈的独身女人罢了。

她对巴黎并不算熟悉，在街道上找了不一会儿就被四散的人群冲得失去了方向，等反应过来时，她已经站在了一条僻静的巷子里。

虽是僻静，但也不是完全没人的，就好比此时此刻正冲着自己咧嘴一笑的女人。

莉娜不认识她，不过可以确认的是，对方确实是在向自己打招呼。莉娜不由得皱了皱眉头，在听到“嗨，莉娜”之后，似曾相识的场景让她察觉到一丝危机，于是她决定立刻离开。

“哎呀，这就要走了吗，”对方静盯着莉娜，“不想知道艾米丽的下落吗？”

听到艾米丽的名字，莉娜的脚步一滞：

“你是谁？”

“我是谁不重要，”女人一脸的有恃无恐，“重要的是我现在可以帮到你。”

“我……”莉娜不知该如何应对，内心的恐惧让她有些恐慌，总觉得如果相信对方，就会发生什么可怕的事，但是……艾米丽的名字，让她无法熟视无睹。她抬眼望着对方，语气不似平素那般冷静果断：“我可以相信你吗？”

“黑影，”对方的眼中一丝微妙的神色闪过，莉娜还没有来得及辨认那是同情还是什么，黑影的声音冷不丁地插进来，“你应当听说过吧？”

“那个黑客？”莉娜当然听说过这个人，但是眼前的这个年轻女人，是黑影？她有些不确定。

“没错，”黑影点了点头，“我就是黑影。”

“你想用黑影的名誉作为保证？”莉娜望着对方：“为了获得我的信任。”

黑影笑了：“还不够吗？”

“理由呢？”即使是心中已经蠢蠢欲动，莉娜还是逼迫自己保持着某种警醒。

黑影仿佛是听到了什么笑话一样，脸上浮现起一丝滑稽的表情：

“艾米丽可是和我做了一次很划算的交易哦。”

她眨着眼，望着莉娜，而后指了指身后：

“所以，你要不要跟着我一起来呢？”

莉娜咬了咬嘴唇，最后把心一横：“你来带路。”

顿了顿，又极是不放心地加了一句：“你可千万别耍什么花招。”

黑影摊了摊手，显得有些无奈：“悉随尊便。”

\-------------------------------------------

逃命的人、压迫的人、反抗的人……几乎所有人都在思考着自己在这场革命中的去留。革命党人们筑起了战斗的街垒，一如许多年前一样；脚步声沉重的王家卫队严阵以待，更为先进的武器取代了老式步枪；逃离的人朝着凡尔赛的反向仓皇奔走；留下的人则是紧闭了门窗，警惕的目光却从窗后投射在了街道上。

夜色将至，天空中有一抹不详的血红，似乎暗示着这必将是个不眠之夜。

Eden的总部已经空了，黑影领着莉娜大摇大摆地自正门进入，也没有任何人将她们拦下。

艾米丽被关在总部地下的小房间内，黑影将门打开后，艾米丽回过头来一看到莉娜，就是一阵皱眉：

“你怎么来了？”

啪——

一记响亮的耳光，倒教艾米丽有些发懵，她一脸震惊地望着正气得发抖的莉娜，似乎完全没想到对方会有如此过激的行动。

“你答应过我的，”莉娜听见自己的声音不可抑制地颤抖着，“你答应我你会老老实实地待在家里，结果你居然——”

“你本来就该知道，黑百合是个言而无信的女人。”艾米丽怔忪之后便是平静。

“你真是个无情无义的家伙。”莉娜咬牙切齿。

“蜘蛛是没有感情的。”艾米丽简短地总结。

“即使是我也这样吗，”莉娜的情绪有些崩溃，眼眶中隐约闪着水光。

面对莉娜的质问，艾米丽一下怔住了，似乎是没想到莉娜会问这样的问题，倒让她一时语塞。

“可是尽管如此，尽管如此……”莉娜忽然一下扑倒在艾米丽身上，将她一把抱住，泪水在脸上汇成一条溪流，“我还是……”

从来没有那么一个人会让她这么恼怒、也从来没有一个人会让她如此挂心。莉娜·奥克斯顿一直是孤身一人，她被温斯顿抚养长大后，尽管一直做着自认为有意义的事、尽管有无数朋友，尽管，这一切都让她的生命如此充实，但遗憾的是，从来没有一个人真正接近过她的内心。

直到她遇到了艾米丽。

说不清是敌是友，说不清每一个机缘巧合的追逐，片段零散，却足以成为她想要靠近的理由。

想要再了解得多一点。

“离开法兰西吧，一起。”莉娜轻轻道。

“莉娜……”艾米丽的声音传到莉娜的耳畔，仿佛此时此刻也有了一些温度，而后一句话，却让莉娜的整个灵魂都为之一震——

“遇到你真是太好了。”

\---------------------------------

“好了，街垒的位置你们是知道的，”黑影对着艾米丽努努嘴，“现在，你知道现在应该怎么做吧？”

“多谢。”艾米丽低声道。

“你不必谢我，”黑影眼中闪过一丝狡黠的神色，“比起这个，接下来的事才更重要呢！”

莉娜并不想知道她接下来想做什么，只知道立刻和艾米丽离开这里才是最要紧的。麻醉针剂缓缓地注入黑影体内，看着她瘫软在墙角，莉娜又将房间弄得杂乱，造成有人闯入的样子，确保一切无误后，才和艾米丽一同离开。

要绕开街垒，需要多走一段路，虽然不会花费太多时间，只是眼下夜幕已沉，战争即将拉开帷幕，多一秒钟在街上就会多一秒危险。

“天黑的时候，王家卫队封锁了城市，”艾米丽抿了抿嘴，“现在我们已经没法离开巴黎了。”

“我有办法，但不是今晚，”莉娜的声音有些低沉，“我们只需要在家再呆一夜就好。”

“会是个很漫长的夜晚呢。”艾米丽的眼睛眯成了一线。

“如果你恰好有失眠的毛病，”莉娜的眼睛在黑夜中闪着光，“我可以陪你聊一整晚。”

艾米丽不置可否，只突然一把搂住了莉娜的腰：“我想，我们再来一次。”

“什么？”莉娜被艾米丽突如其来的动作惊了一惊。

“不过是走一下捷径。”艾米丽答。

话音刚落，两人便腾空而起，有如从巴士底狱逃离的那次一般。

真是不同寻常的“捷径”呢，莉娜一边暗自诽腹着，心中却开出了无名的小花。

“你的表情是什么意思？”正悄悄地想着自己的心事，却冷不丁地听到艾米丽的询问。

这才意识到自己的所思所想已经化作了嘴角的一抹浅笑，莉娜的耳根一下子便着了火：

“没、没什么……”

抓钩挂在了更高的屋檐，艾米丽趁着莉娜将自己捉紧的瞬间，在她的耳边轻轻地送了一句话：

“你真是个可爱的小女孩呢。”

这下连脸颊和脖子也燃了起来。莉娜忙不迭地想要推开对方，却被艾米丽紧紧地捉牢：

“别动，这样很危险。”

末了，她又朝着下方努了努嘴：“更何况，我们须得再快一点儿。”

随着艾米丽的目光往下投射，莉娜的瞳孔中映射出了腾空而起的火焰，心中一个激灵回过神来，才惊觉这并不是两个人花前月下的时机。

“已经开始了。”莉娜轻轻地摇了摇头，说不出是什么感受，此前还觉得这场戏一定十分精彩，而此刻，她却只想赶紧离开这个是非之地。

“闭上眼睛，”艾米丽突然深深地吸了一口气，用另一只手将莉娜的头按在了自己的肩头，“我们马上就到了。”

“好。”

莉娜不再说话，只听着耳边呼啸而过的风声和渐行渐远的枪声。

直到——自己的双脚再次感受到大地。

莉娜睁眼，平素居住的不起眼的小屋如今显得如此坚不可摧。她三步并作两步跑上楼梯、打开房门，然后回头招呼着艾米丽进来。然而目光所及之处，艾米丽却站在原地一动不动，一点都没有要上前的意思。

“艾米丽？”莉娜有些迟疑。

“别过来。”艾米丽深色的皮肤在昏暗的路灯中显得有些黯淡，看到莉娜转过身朝着自己的方向行来，她向后退开一步。

“怎么了？”莉娜没有听从艾米丽的指令，而是又向前了一步。

“别过来，”艾米丽的语气有些奇怪，“我休息一会儿会跟上你的，好吗？”

“为什么不现在——”莉娜还想再问，声音却在她看清眼前的情况之后戛然而止。

血。

在她们落脚之处，洒落的是一片暗红的血渍。

“被你发现了啊。”捕捉到莉娜的神情，艾米丽不由得露出一丝苦笑。

莉娜一个健步冲上去，让艾米丽依靠在自己的身体上。她伸手捂住艾米丽身上的伤口，却无济于事，温热的液体，正透过她的指缝往外涌出。

“到底，发生了什么……”感受到艾米丽愈加沉重的身体，莉娜的声音也开始剧烈地颤动，她不明白是哪里出了岔子，为什么艾米丽会突然受了伤、为什么血像是流了很久、止也止不住的样子？

“莉娜、莉娜……”艾米丽喘着气挣扎着想推开莉娜，然而已经十分虚弱的她，身体已经不再受控制。

她往下坠去，最后重重地摔在了地上：“让我在这里歇一会儿吧。”

“不可以，你不能在这儿休息。”莉娜明白休息意味着什么，她用了自己最大的力气，拼命地想要移动艾米丽的身体，却绝望地发现收效甚微。

“我只是稍微休息一下，你先进去好吗，待会儿我会进去找你的。”艾米丽的眉毛因为疼痛而紧蹙在了一起，但嘴角却挂着一丝笑意，这样的笑容是莉娜从未在艾米丽的脸上找到过的，仿佛是某种……解脱？

不不不，不该是这样的！莉娜并没有妥协，而是将外套迅速退下，按压在艾米丽的伤口上，试图止住不断溢出的鲜血。

——上帝啊，让它停下来好吗？

莉娜在惊惶中感到一丝无能为力。

“为什么会这样……”她口中喃喃着，却不知是在问谁。

“他们在屋顶安置了狙击手，”艾米丽笑着摇了摇头，“没想到令人闻风丧胆的‘黑百合’也有被狙中的一天呢。”

“嘘，艾米丽，别说话。”莉娜的眼泪不再受控制，一滴一滴，落在艾米丽的脸上。

“没想到我们要用这种方式说再见呢，”艾米丽将手指放在莉娜的嘴唇，“我可爱的笨女孩儿。”

莉娜摇着头，声音带着哭腔：

“现在说再见还太早了，你看，血就快要止住了。”

艾米丽闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，声音却轻了下去：

“你啊，连骗人都不会。”

“我没有骗你，”莉娜哭着哭着笑了，“我爱你，我永远都不会骗你。”

艾米丽的表情松弛了下来，她又一次闭上了眼睛：

“莉娜，我真的感觉有点累了。”

莉娜点了点头，沾了血的手附在艾米丽头顶，留下一抹血红：“那你闭着眼睛休息五分钟，五分钟后我叫你起床。”

“那你记得叫我。”艾米丽的嘴角上扬。

莉娜抽泣着，声音颤抖着却轻柔：

“嗯。”

两行清泪流下下来，莉娜抱着艾米丽逐渐冷却的身体，听着远处交火的声音，她想，巴黎会在腥红的曙光中破晓，革命的枪声会在这一夜终结，所有的故事都将被埋在历史的尘埃……新的世界即将来临，可是艾米丽呢，她已经看不到了。

——艾米丽，天什么时候才会亮呢？

 

莉娜自梦中惊醒，她的胸口因为巨大的悲伤而起起伏伏。

房间里没有人，塞特亚不知道去了哪里，只有蓝色的光子依旧变幻有序。

原来故事从一开始，就已经设定好了结局。而莉娜的心中，应当是清楚明白的。正因为这一份明了，才让所有的故事，都朝着最终的方向而去。

“只是这一次，”莉娜不知是开心还是难过地自言自语，“我告诉了你我爱你。”

这又何尝不是一件好事呢。

对吗，艾米丽？


End file.
